Heartcandy
by desmond5tiny
Summary: Brief has been driven to the edge and starts thinking maybe he should give up on Panty and that there may be someone better. Stocking finds herself falling in love but can risk her heart after having lost the one she loved before? Panty had always been certain of who she was but now she finds herself changing. But angels don't change of do they?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, this is my first fanfic.

I made this mostly for myself but I hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

Chapter one

Panty and Stocking were fighting ghosts and Brief had once again tagged along. They were mostly minor ghosts and Brief had taken the opportunity to try out some new anti-ghost devices. Panty had quickly become bored and was already hooking up with at least eight guys. It was then that a more powerful ghost appeared. Stocking was still killing the last of the minor ghosts and the big ghost was heading straight for Panty. Brief took out a new gadget and fired at the ghost. It was effective but not in the way he had hoped, the ghosts gaze had shifted from Panty to him.

"Panty! Help!" Brief yelled. He was being strangled by one of the ghosts they were supposed to be fighting. "Now now Geekboy, I'm busy!" Panty yelled back. Brief started to panic. "Panty I can't b…" he tried to say. Panty walked away without looking back.

Stocking sliced the last of the minor ghost in two when Panty dove passed her in See-Through almost running her over. "Fucking Bitch!" she yelled after her. A shadow loomed over Stocking and Panty looked up to see the ghost that was strangling Brief now coming for her.

* * *

_"That bitch"_ Stocking cursed in her head. She was walking home as Panty had taken See-Through. It was not the first time Panty had ditched her and not the first time during a fight, but never when she had been in real danger.

After a while her anger had receded a bit and she noticed Brief was walking beside her. She continued walking remaining quiet. It was not that she disliked or hated Brief, she just didn't really care for humans. But she didn't mind Brief so much. He was different, everyone was always either scared of her or wanted to get her in bed but he treated her like an actual person. _"Probably because he's obsessed with Panty"_ she thought. She noticed Brief was acting odd. He would usually be asking her about Panty by now or would go on and on about the gadgets he was building, it was unusual for him to be so quiet.

Brief could hardly believe what had happened. _"How could she leave me to die? She didn't even look back."_ Lost in thought he suddenly noticed Stocking was looking at him.

"Oh… Hi Stocking" He stuttered. Stocking looked away saying nothing.

_"Why doesn't he just give up? She'll never love him or anything"_ Stocking mused.

"Stocking, you and Panty are sisters right?" Brief asked eyes aimed at the ground.

"So?"

"W…Well…Has she ever… Was there ever s…someone she…" he mumbled.

"Panty doesn't believe in love," Stocking answered, "Men are entertainment for her nothing more."

"Maybe there jus…just hasn't been…" he whispered. Stocking saw his hands were shaking.

"Why don't you just give up? Why do you like her so much, she's always so mean to you?"

"I…I know sometimes she can be a….a…" Brief stuttered.

"A bitch" Stocking said.

"Y…Yea, but when she's not she is amazing," he continued, "She's always so passionate about what she wants. She brings out the emotion of whoever she talks to and ignites them. She's always confident and takes everything had on."

That Panty disliked humans did not mean she was heartless. She had been in love before and deep down, even though she would never admit it, his honest words moved her.

"You could give her something" she said.

"W…What?" Brief said perplexed.

"A gift," she explained, "something she likes".

"M…Maybe."

They walked in silence until they arrived at the church. Brief turned to Stocking.

"T…Thanks for talking to me Stocking and for being honest" Brief said before turning around and walking home. Stocking stared at him for a moment before mumbling "You're welcome" and going inside.

* * *

**A/N:** I have the next few chapter planned and will try to upload them soon. I hope you like it so far.

Please leave a review. I want to know what you liked and what I can improve. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** As clarification: This is normal story.

"This is when someone speaks."

_"And this is what someone is thinking."_

I just wanted to get any confusion out of the way, if there was any. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter two

Panty had been fighting a bunch of minor ghosts. Not worth the time it took in her opinion. _"I could have done three guys in the time it took to do this"_ she thought. _"Stocking is finishing the ones over there and Brief is doing whatever he does. Well they can handle the rest. Let's make up for lost time."_ A smile spread over her face as she located the nearest good looking guy. She heard Brief yelling at her from behind. "P…Panty! Help!"

She was instantly annoyed. She had been stressed all day and she needed this._ "Who does he think he is yelling at me like that?"_

"Not now Geekboy, I'm busy!" Panty yelled back without looking. She tuned out him and everything unimportant. Panty walked with the guy to See-Through and drive to the nearest hotel unaware of where she drove and what had happened to Stocking and Brief.

Panty was in a bad mood. Not only was the guy she picked up not able to satisfy her. Not only did she have to walk home because the Akuma sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks, totalled See-Through. Now it was also starting to rain. She walked in the rain, it soaking her to the bone. Getting more and more irritable to the point of near anger she knew there was another reason she was in a bad mood.

She had left Stocking in the middle of a fight. It was not the first time this had happened and she was not concerned about Stocking. She would be fine, those ghosts where pussies. But Stocking would be furious and the church would be a war zone for weeks making it harder to have guys over. She was almost at the church now. _"I'm not going to apologize and she will just whine anyway. Best to just act like nothing happened"_ she decided.

* * *

Stocking was watching TV when Panty came in and crash-landed herself onto the sofa. "You can't believe the day I've had. This guy I was with turned out to be such a loser" Panty began. Stocking was struggling to contain herself. She failed.

"**You** can't believe the day **you** had!" she yelled at Panty, "you ditched me in the middle of a fight!"

"So what we were nearly done and those ghosts were pussies," Panty dismissed, "Besides you're fine."

"Fine!" Stocking screamed, "I nearly fucking died you bitch!" She threw the TV remote in Panty's face. "Two seconds after you left, I nearly got sliced in half by this huge ghost! The same ghost by the way that almost strangled Brief by the way!" By now Panty's own fury had ignited which she didn't even try to hold back.

"Jesus! Why do you have to make such a big problem out of everything?!" Panty yelled back. Stocking screamed at her and threw Chuck at Panty before storming up the stairs to her room.

"H…Hi P…Panty." Panty turned around even though she already knew who it was. Brief was standing in the middle of the room soaking wet. "T…The door w…was open" he said.

"What do you want Geekboy?" Panty asked bored already.

"J…Just to see if you're okay."

"Yea yea I'm fine. This guy I was with was a total loser."

"M…Maybe you should find someone better?" Brief suggested.

Panty was intrigued. "Better how?" she asked, "like a bigger or…"

"N…No," Brief interjected, "I…I…mean like s…someone who likes you for who you are. N…Not for how you look."

Panty razed her eyebrows and then started laughing. "What? Like love you mean?" She kept laughing. After a while she calmed down a bit and wiped tears from her eyes. "Grow up Geekboy. All humans are the same and do things only for selfish reasons. The male angels aren't much better, to in love with themselves to care for anything else. Love doesn't exist."

Brief looked at the ground mumbling. "Not everyone is like that," he said, "I like who you are not…"

Panty didn't pay attention to what he was saying. "Thanks for the laugh Geekboy. Now go away I'm bored." Brief looked out of the window and saw it was still raining.

"B…But Panty it's raining and I…" Brief protested.

Panty was getting frustrated. Brief was whining again and she was tired of him. She grabbed Brief and dragged him to the door. "Like I care!" she yelled and threw him outside.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did leave a review.

These first chapters where a bit short but there will be longer ones as the story progresses.

That does mean updates could be slower but updates will come. I personally hate is when I'm reading a story and it's been abandoned by the author so I'm not planning on doing the same.

On a last note I'm really bad at coming up with chapter names so any suggestions on that are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Panty was sleeping at her desk as usual. Brief was in the seat behind her only paying attention to her instead of the teacher, as usual. Stocking was trying to follow the lesson and take notes, also as usual. However she couldn't focus and her vision was a bit blurry. She tried again but couldn't hear what the teacher said and the room started spinning. She wondered if this was how it felt to be sick. _"I can't be sick, angels don't get sick"_ she thought frowning.

At this point Brief noticed something was wrong. "P…Panty, I think there is something wrong with Stocking."

Panty opened one eye to look at Geekboy. "Maybe they were out of her favourite chocolates," she joked and went back to sleep. Brief looked at Stocking with concern.

"S…Stocking, are you okay?" he whispered to her. She turned to look at him and then her eyes glazed over and she fell on the floor. "S…Stocking?!" brief said. She didn't move.

"Okay it appears Stocking is unwell, Panty take her to the infirmary" the teacher ordered. "Eh, why me?" Panty protested, "just let her lie there she probably just wants attention."

"Do you even care?!" Brief Said in a loud voice. Panty was stupefied, Brief had never yelled at her.

"Enough!" the teacher yelled, "Panty, out of the classroom! Brief, take Stocking to the infirmary and make sure she's alright."

* * *

Brief hesitated, taking Stocking to the infirmary wouldn't help her. _"Angels don't get sick. What is wrong with her?" _he started to panic, _"Maybe Garterbelt will know what to do."_ He turned around and walked out of the school. Outside he looked around and saw, disappointed but not surprised, that See-Through was gone. Panty had once again left them on their own. _"Like that has ever stopped me."_ Brief started walking to the church when Stocking screamed.

Stocking had woken to find that she was being carried by someone. _"What is happening to me?" _Her head felt heavy and she felt weak. She looked up and was shocked t see it was Brief carrying her. She was going to scream at him but stopped when she saw his expression. From her position she could see his eyes and she starred at him. _"Where his eyes always this intense?" _she wondered, _"what am I thinking and about Brief of all people. It must be because I'm sick._

They had exited the school and Brief had scanned the parking lots. Stocking saw his eyes fill with disappointment, but only for a moment before they were once again set with fierce determination. Then Stocking remembered that she was still being carried by brief.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let go of me!" She struggled in Briefs arms. Brief let her go like he was holding fire. Stocking fell on the ground. "Why the hell did you drop me?! That hurt you Idiot!" Stocking was fuming.

"B…But S…Stocking," he stumbled, "Y…You said to…" Seeing Brief act like always made her relax a little.

"Whatever, I'm going," She took two steps and then tripped, "Whaaa!" Brief caught her and slung her arm over his shoulder.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own!" She pulled away from him.

"No," he said looking straight ahead.

"Whatever," She said annoyed. They walked in silence for a while before Brief spoke again.

"Stocking," Brief said, "people change. Everyone has someone they care for."

"Angels aren't human," Stocking replied, "We don't change."

"I'll change her" he said but his tone was uncertain like he was trying to convince himself.

* * *

Panty was lying on the on the couch, eating spicy peppers and being lazy. The TV was on but she wasn't watching. She show that was on was boring and the remote was out of reach. Panty was of course too lazy to go and get it herself. _"What the hell is taking stocking so long?"_ At that moment the door burst open. Brief walked Breathing heavily and carrying Stocking. "P…Panty," he said panicked, "Where is Garterbelt?"

"Oh, hi Geekboy pass me the remote will you?" Panty said lazily.

"P…Panty, something is really wrong with S…Stocking. She needs help." He looked pleading at Panty.

"So she's a little sick," Panty said irritated, "she'll be fine. Now hand me the remo…"

"Angels don't get sick!" Brief yelled. Silence fell and he looked wide eyed at Panty Shocked that he yelled at her.

"P…Panty, sorry! I…I just."

"What? Have you finely grown some balls?" Panty sneered, "I didn't know you liked Stocking so much."

"N…No T…That's not… I… I'm not," he stuttered, "I…Only you…Panty."

Stocking stirred in his arms. Brief looked at her and started panicking once again. Garterbelt walked in, looked at Brief and then at Stocking. He took Stocking and walked out of the room without saying anything. After a moment, Brief looked up at Panty. She had resumed staring lazily at the TV again.

"P…Panty," Brief began.

"What? You're still here? At least hand me the remote instead of just standing there you useless shit."

Brief handed her the remote. "P…Panty, W…would you like t…to go on a date? Y…You know when Stocking is better."

Panty shot him an angry look. Not only was Geekboy being as annoying as always, he kept her from relaxing. "Like I would go out with you. I can have any man I want, what makes you think I would choose you? Why the hell are you even still here?!" Panty laughed cruelly.

"I…I…I don't…" Brief struggled to form a reply, "those guys just want you f…for… But I…I…"

"You really are useless," Panty said, "it isn't even fun to make fun of you." Brief was once again thrown out of the church. He stood up, sighed heavily and started walking home.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was chapter three as always I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Next update will on Friday, maybe earlier.

Please leave a review. I want to know what you liked and what I can improve. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Brief arrived at school the next day he noticed Panty was already sleeping at her desk but Stocking wasn't there. _"Could she still be sick?" _he wondered. "H…Hi P…Panty."

"Oh, hi Geekboy" she said a grin forming on her face. Brief didn't think that promised anything good.

"W…Where is Stocking?" he asked.

"Still at the church being a whiny little bitch," She said irritated, "one little ghost scrapes her and she's out for days. Stupid weak…" She mumbled on.

The rest of the day Brief tried to pay attention to the lessons. This was difficult because Panty continuously threw things at him, shoved his chair when the teacher wasn't looking and did whatever she could think of to get a reaction out of him. He expected this would happen because with Stocking gone bullying Brief was Panty's only source of entertainment.

Thanks to Garterbelts treatment Stocking was healing fast. She was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. _"I'm so bored," _she complained to herself once more, _"and I'm so hungry!"_ Garterbeld was gone and she couldn't go out to get food herself. She had ordered some sweets but the delivery was taking hours. _"Some chocolate cake would really hit the spot now. Though pudding could be even better or a box of truffles or …."_ She continued to stare at the ceiling fantasizing about all the candy, cakes and sugary stuff.

Stockings fantasy was abruptly disturbed by a loud bang and then Panty crashed herself onto the couch. "Oh, hi Stocking." She said while munching on some spicy snacks. "Finally feeling better?" She mocked. Stocking looked at Panty's food hungrily before quickly looking away. Stockings lack of response was irritating, Panty hated to be ignored.

"What cat got your tongue? Or…." Panty grinned, "You're hungry!" She exclaimed. Stocking shot her an angry look but remained quiet.

"What you ate all the sugary crap in the house already? Too bad you can't go get some more?" Panty laughed.

"Hey, if you're really that hungry…" she threw some of the spicy snacks at Stocking. Stocking shot up from the couch to evade the food.

"Whaha, you should have seen your face!" Panty was roaring with laughter. Stocking turned towards her seething with anger.

"What the hell is the matter with you, you crazy bitch!" she yelled. "Get that spicy shit away from me!" Stocking proceeded to throw everything within reach at Panty. She could dodge everything easily.

"You should try it. Maybe it'll burn away that sugarbelly."

"I don't gain weight!"

Panty's phone started ringing. She jumped out of Stockings range and answered. "Gotta go Stocking, got a hot date." Panty quickly went up the stairs.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Stocking got up and went to the door excitedly. _"Finally, I'm starving."_ She opened and saw it wasn't her delivery but Brief.

"Oh, it's you." She said already closing the door.

"S…Stocking, wait! P…Please let me inside."

Stocking hesitated. _"I suppose he did sort of save me. On the other hand he probably did it to please Panty."_ Brief saw Stocking hesitate. "I brought cookies. They're your favorite" He said pleading. Stocking's eyes widened and she snatched the bag out of Briefs hands and walked away leaving the door open. Brief sighed and walked inside.

Stocking ate the first half of the cookies rapidly satisfying her hunger. Then she ate slower savoring the taste.

"Where did you buy these? They're really good" asked Stocking as Brief walked into the living room.

"I…I didn't, I…I made them." Brief blushed and looked away.

Stocking could only gape at him shocked.

""What?" he said when he saw Panty staring at him.

"You made those for me?" she said.

"Yea, b…because you weren't feeling well s…so I though…"

"Are those more of them?" Stocking asked eagerly when she saw Brief was holding another bag.

"I'm g…glad you like them" he said embarrassed,"b…but these are for P…Panty."

Stocking stared at the bag of cookies. "Panty doesn't like sweet things" she said.

"That's why I made them spicy," he said, "It's a new recipe. S…Stocking, where is P…Panty?"

"She should be down any moment" Stoking said coolly looking away from Brief.

"Why go through all that trouble? She's just going to throw them away or feed them to Chuck."

"I thought maybe this way I can show her I really know her. I mean I know she thinks love doesn't exist but I should at least try."

Panty walked into the room surprised to find Brief there. "Hey Stocking, why'd you let him in here?" Stocking shrugged. "He brought food" she replied.

"P…Panty, these are for you." Brief handed her the bag.

"Cookies?! I hate cookies you idiot!" She threw the bag on the table disgusted.

"B…But" was all Brief could mutter before Panty kicked him out of the church.

Walking home Brief was feeling more depressed by the minute. H e had put his heart and soul into that gesture. He was going to bare his soul, to make Panty take him seriously. She had thrown it all in his face and humiliated him once more. _"I don't think I can take much more."_ It was all he could do to keep from crying.

* * *

"He isn't that bad you know," Stocking said as she got up from the couch, "I'm going to get some rest."

"Eh, don't you want the cookies?" Panty said surprised.

"No, I don't like spicy stuff" she said and went to her room.

Panty looked at the bag. _"She must be trying to trick me. Besides, they don't sell spicy cookies here."_ She continued to stare at the bag until she finally decided it wasn't worth the risk.

Hours later Panty came down from her room, after kicking out the men she was done with, and went in search for food. _"Shit, Garterbelt still hasn't bought any food."_ As she slumped onto the couch she saw the bag of cookies. _"Hmm, Stocking hasn't eaten them. If they were the same sugary crap she always eats, she would have eaten them by now." _Panty she was hungry enough to take the chance. She took a small byte.

"Fucking shit!" she said out loud as she stared at the cookie. _"It tastes good."_ This was the first time she actually liked a cookie. _"So, Geekboy isn't useless after all. I wonder where he bought them. I'll torture it out off him next time."_ She continued to eat the rest of the cookies and fall asleep on the couch. She never saw stocking sneaking out of the church.

* * *

**A/N:** I had finished the next chapter and just couldn't wait till Friday to post it.

As always I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Please leave a review. I'd like to hear if you liked it and what i can improve.

Next chapter will come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brief was so sunken in thought that he did not notice the Akuma sister until he almost bumped into them. Startled to see them he tripped and fell against Scanty.

"Who dares to touch me?!" Scanty yelled immediately furious. She turned around to view her assailant. A sly grin spread across her face after looking at him for a moment.

"You're that boy that always hangs around those angel bitches. What, they sent you out to spy for them?!" she grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the nearest wall. She had lost all restraint.

"Ugh! He cried out as his back smashed against the bricks. "N…no…That's n…not…" Brief stuttered.

"Well, it won't work. Our next plan will be perfect."

"N…No I…I won't let you." Brief tried to sound brave but his voice tremble.

"Ha! You're gonna stop us. Those angel bitches won't know what hit them! We're gonna…"

"Scanty!" Kneesocks yelled. Scanty had almost slipped up and told Brief too much.

"Shit!" she said, "Well, you won't live long enough to tell them anyway" She said and kicked him.

Stocking walked home tired but cheerful. Garterbelt had told her she needed to stay home until she was completely recovered so she had sneaked out to get some sweets. _"Won't help if I starve after all."_ She had reasoned. Though content with having the sweets she bought she hadn't had the money to buy everything she had wanted. _"Maybe I can get Geekboy to make me more of those cookies."_ She thought. She was still surprised Brief had known what her favorite cookies where. She had always thought that Brief only paid attention to Panty. Stocking turned a corner and saw Scanty pointing her gun at Brief who was trapped between her and the wall.

She took out one of her swords and ran towards them. "Hey!" she yelled. Scanty and Kneesocks spotted her and ran away muttering something about not being ready yet.

"Geez Brief, you look like you got run over."

Brief grimaced and let out a small yelp of pain when he tried to sit up.

"You're hurt." Stocking stated calmly.

"I'll be fine," he said with a forced smile, "I need to be somewhere."

Stocking watched as Brief slowly got to his feet.

He started limping away when Stocking grabbed his arm and dragged him to the church.

* * *

Brief woke up and wondered for a moment where he was. He moved to look around and every movement hurt. His aching body reminded him Stocking had dragged him to the church and told him to get some rest. As he looked around her room he wondered why she had did that. Until now stocking had mostly just ignored him. _"She probably just wants to repay me for the cookies of something."_ He shrugged it off. He saw it was morning already which meant he had spent the night here. _"Did Stocking sleep on the couch or something? No, would do that just for me," _Brief thought, _"There must be another bedroom somewhere."_

Panty walked down the stair from her room cranky. It was way too early to be awake for her taste but she had a date with a really handsome guy.

"Why are you up so early?" She said when she saw Stocking was already in front of the TV eating candy bars.

"Couldn't sleep" she responded curtly.

Candy wrappers where heaped in piles around the couch. _"Has she been up all night?" _Panty wondered, _"Weird."_ She discovered she forgot her phone and went back up.

She walked past Stockings room and heard a high pitched yelp. _"What the hell? Stocking is downstairs isn't she?"_ she opened the door and found Brief sitting on Stockings bed looking like he had been trampled by a herd of rhino's. "What the fuck! What the hell are you doing on Stockings bed?!" she yelled at him.

"P…Panty! I…I…S…Stocking brought me… I…" He desperately tried to explain but he didn't want to admit he had his ass kicked by Scanty and Kneesocks.

_"Stocking knew?! What the hell is going on?"_ Panty raced downstairs to confront Stocking.

"Stocking! What the hell!" Stocking looked at her calmly like she had no idea what Panty was talking about. "What's wrong? Some guy stood you up again?" she asked. Panty ignored her comment.

"Why is Geekboy in your bedroom? What did you do to him?" Stocking rolled her eyes. She was used to Panty overreacting but she did not have a lot of patience this early in the morning.

"Fuckin' bitch! Is that all you can think of?! Geekboy got hurt so I brought him here!" She was pissed Panty thought Stocking would do such a thing and with Geekboy nonetheless.

"Why the hell do you care if he got hurt?" Panty retorted, "Do you like him or something?"

Now Stocking was furious, she stormed out of the house.

Just after Stocking had left Brief came into the room. "Eh…H…Hi P…Panty." Brief greeted unsure of what to say next. "W…Where is S…Stocking?" he asked after a moment.

Panty ignored the question.

"Explain" was all she said to him.

"W…Well, Scanty and Kneesocks where planning something against you and I…I…" Brief gulped. "I t…tried to s…stop them b…but," he was silent for a moment, "Stocking chased them away."

_"Stocking sure is acting strange."_

"P…P…Panty," brief stuttered even more than usual, "w…would you g…go out with m…me?" Brief gathered all his courage and spoke again without stuttering. "If you would let me I would give you what all those other guys have never given you." She looked at him skeptically.

"And what would that be?"

"All of my heart and soul."

She just looked at him for a few second and started laughing uncontrollably. "That's…That's a…good one." She managed to say in between laughs.

"Hey Geekboy, those cookies where actually good, where did you buy them?" she asked after calming down but Brief was already out the door and hadn't heard her. He had left without saying a word. He didn't run or slam the door he just left.

* * *

Brief did not come to church again after that and he was avoiding Panty and Stocking. At school Brief would sit as far away from them as he could and he didn't talk to them. Afterwards he would go home as fast as he could. Panty didn't know why but she was annoyed by this. Probably because he had never left her side since she came to the school Panty had reasoned. _"It must be because now I have no one to constantly make fun off."_

Panty had been trying to get a reaction out of him the best way she could. Throwing whatever she could find at him, calling him names and making his day as unpleasant as possible. After being hit by a book, which caused him to hit his nose on his desk and get a nosebleed, he had enough and stormed out of the classroom.

Stocking was returning from the bathroom when she saw Brief storming out and heading for the stairs. Wondering what had happened she followed him to the roof. Brief was standing there starring into space. Stocking walked towards him and then he turned en yelled.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!? S…Stocking? S…Sorry I…I thought you where P…Panty." He apologized. He didn't have anything against Stocking, actually she had been nicer to him then Panty had ever been.

"Hi" She said to him a bit confused. She didn't really know why she had followed him up here. The wind blew Brief hair out of his face revealing his eyes. She saw they were filled with sadness.

"Eh, n…next class is about to s…start." Brief was felling very awkward.

"Can you make more of those cookies?" Stocking suddenly asked.

"W…What? Oh, s…sure" he replied surprised.

"You can bring them to the church" Stocking said as she left confused by her own actions, leaving behind an even more confused Brief.

* * *

**A/N:** So things are getting really interesting. Everyone is confused and acting weird but I'm going to mess with them just a bit more before things start to clear up.

I'm sorry if it gets a bit OOC sometimes but its hard to resist.

I wanted to give a thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. It may seem like a small thing to some but it really motivates me.

As always I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review if you did, I like hearing what you liked and what could be better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brief stood outside the door, he was reluctant to go to the church. Unless she was out Panty would be there, but he had promised Stocking he would come and Brief did not break promises. He had been standing there for five minutes listening to Panty and Stocking argue waiting for them to stop. It did not look like that would happen so he let out a heavy sigh and knocked.

* * *

"No! I'm not going!" Stocking shouted again.

"Oh, come on! Yesterday you said you would!" Panty grinned.

"Fuck you bitch! You knew I was sleeping when you asked me!"

"What, scared I'm gonna steal all the men at the party?"

"I'm not such a huge slut as you are. I don't have to be surrounded by men 24/7. Besides, I don't have a date to go with" Stocking said.

There was a loud knocking on the door. "S…Stocking, P…Panty can I come in?" they heard Brief ask. Panty grinned and quickly opened the door and pulled Brief inside.

"Problem solved." She said still grinning.

* * *

"Okay lets go," Panty said immediately, "I'm driving so you two love birds can sit in the back."

Stocking shot her a deadly look and went to the car stomping her feet all the way. The ride was uncomfortable and Panty only made it worse. With every mocking comment and insult he could see Stocking become angrier and he feared they would start fighting before they would even get there.

* * *

Fortunately the trip did not take that long and they arrived at a fancy looking building. Once inside Brief felt a bit lost. Panty had gone off with her date leaving him alone with Stocking. Panty had made him go simply to annoy Stocking. He felt badly because Stocking had saved him several times and now he was once again a bother, especially since he looked so ridicules. He was at a total loss and looked around confused.

Stocking was already fed up with the party. She didn't like to dance to begin with and she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She grabbed Briefs hand and let the two of them to a table in the back. They sat at the table but Stocking saw he was still tense. "Thanks again for the cookies and the candy." Stocking said to him.

"Y…You're welcome," he uttered looking a bit surprised, "I never made them for anyone before." The shy look on Briefs face was replaced by an apologetic one.

"I'm sorry, you probably wanted to go with someone else but you had to go with me. On top of that I look ridicules."

_"He's wrong he looks cute like that…" _Stocking thought to herself, _"Wait what?! Did I just think Geekboy was cute?"_

"You look better when you show your eyes." Stocking said.

"I didn't want to go with anyone but you I don't mind."

"I'll get s…something to drink." Brief stood up and walked to table with drinks. Stocking watched him as he crossed the room. On his way back he tripped over someone's foot and nearly fell. He stumbled and his face went red as he tried to keep the drinks from spilling. Stocking giggled but then stopped abruptly _"Do I… like him?!"_

"What's wrong?" Brief asked. Stockings looked at him and the confused look left her face.

"Nothing, thanks." She took the drink and gulped half of it down straight away. Brief looked at her questioningly while she avoided his gaze. He turned to the party and watched the people until he spotted Panty dancing with about 20 of them. Then he decided to just look at the wall.

"Brief," He turned his head surprised she had called him by his name, "Do you hate panty?"

"No I don't, I…I…" He looked at the table and when he spoke again he almost whispered.

"I just don't know if I can take any more. Maybe… Maybe I've given up." He gave her a small smile. She saw it was forced and he looked sad.

"Do you hate me?" Stocking asked after a moment of silence. Briefs eyes widened and he looked at her

"O…Of course not!" he nearly shouted at her. The corner of Stockings mouth twitched at his fierce response.

"Then why do you avoid me to?"

"Because…Because you remind me of…"

"Panty?" Stocking finished his sentence.

"Yes."

"Why is it always about Panty?!" She was standing now. She was shouting at him and tears were welling up in her eyes, "She's never been anything but mean to you! Humiliate you and made fun of you! She didn't even care when you avoided her!"

Brief didn't know what to think much less say. He had never seen Stocking like this.

"I hate you!" she said and turned to run.

"Stocking, wait!" He tried to grab her arm and then everything became dark.

Stocking stopped. Somewhere in the front of the room someone screamed. It was a piercing scream that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. Suddenly everyone started running towards the exits. The exits appeared to be blocked and as panic rose the situation was getting more out of hand. Brief grabbed Stockings hand and pulled her away from exits.

"This way." Was all he said.

They ran to a corner of the room and Brief opened a door that looked like it was a part of the wall. After making several turns tough a network of small hallways they arrived at a room. It was small and obviously not intended for guests.

"Where are we?" Stocking asked.

"We're in a safe-room."

"How did you know how to get here?"

"W…Well my dad, H…He actually owns this place. He's a little paranoid so he always builds secret passageways and safe-rooms." He let go of Stockings hand.

"That door leads outside," He said and turned away from her, "what are you waiting for? I know you don't want to be near me."

"I don't hate you" Stocking whispered.

Brief head snapped back to look at Stocking, who was turned away from him.

The ground shook and the building quivered.

"I t…think we should go" Brief said as he looked up nervously at the ceiling as if it were to collapse on top of him. Once outside Brief talked to a security guard and moments later a limo drove up.

"I never knew you were this loaded." Stocking took in the limo with an amazed expression.

"I hate it." he had a pained expression on his face. "People always look at me differently when they know."

"I'm not human," she responded, "and you're still the same useless little geek." He smiled at her and she blushed and looked out of the window.

* * *

Panty was on the dance floor dancing and the attention of the whole room was focused on her. Even though she should be happy and having fun as she normally would, she wasn't. _"There are like 20 guys who're trying to take me home. Every male in here is flirting with me. So why do I still feel alone?"_ Her eyes flickered to Stocking who was talking to Brief. Anger and hurt welled up inside her. She had enough and walked off the dance floor. Suddenly the place went dark.

Panty was instantly alert her battle reflexes kicking in. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Scanty and Kneesocks were standing on the balcony overlooking the room. Panty immediately knew they were behind it and that is was not over yet. A scream pierced the room.

A woman was screaming as she looked horrified as a member of the staff was transforming into a ghost. Panty tried to get her gun but the party-goers were panicking. The bumped into her and she was tossed about making it impossible to reach her panty's without falling. She looked for Stocking and Brief for backup but they were nowhere in sight. _"What the hell?! They just left me here alone to deal with it?!"_

Having finally gotten her of her gun she charged towards the ghost and aimed. It saw her and before she could shoot he stomped his feet on the floor. The whole building shook and Panty lost her balance. Furniture fell over, chandeliers fell down and the guests were panicking even more as it became apparent that the exits were blocked. Panty's shots kept missing the ghost and she stumbled about unable to regain her balance while the ghost kept stomping the floor.

Panty smiled when she looked up and saw the solution. She jumped and grabbed onto one of the few chandeliers that where still hanging. Now she wasn't stumbling all over the place she got a clear shot. After that it was finished quickly.

"You think you can take us out if you separate us? Ha! Think again! Panty Anarchy can handle everything you pathetic little demon trash could throw at her!" She shouted at Scanty and Kneesocks as she ran towards them. They only continued to smile their condescending sneer at her. When she looked at them again, they were gone. _"What the hell was that all about?"_ she thought trying to make sense of the situation, _"Oh, who cares the ghost is defeated."_ Panty proceeded to walk to See-Through and drive home.

* * *

Brief stood up and held the door open for Stocking. He followed her to the church and stopped by the door. "Are you sure you're okay Stocking?" Brief asked concerned.

"Yes." She replied.

"O…Okay then." He opened the car door.

"Brief." Stocking called. He stopped.

"Don't betray your feelings. You should never give up."Brief nodded and stepped back inside the limo.

"And neither will I" she whispered to herself.

The party cost him a lot of time but maybe it also gave him an opportunity. As they drove away from the church Brief gave the driver new instructions. He was not going home just yet. He still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally chapter 6 is done.

Somehow this was a more difficult chapter for me to write. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days.

As always I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review if you did, I like hearing what you liked and what could be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Stocking, I'm bored. Let's go to the beach or the mall."

"No." Stocking was once again stuffing herself with sweets. She was still mad at Panty about the party.

"Come on, you owe me after leaving me to deal with that ghost alone." Panty was still pissed about that.

"What! You dragged me to that party yourself!" So once again the sisters were pissed at each other.

"Like you even do anything else besides gorging yourself on sugary shit?!"

"Why are you bored anyway? Don't you have some guy to slut over?!"

They stared at each other with murder in their eyes.

"Whatever!" Panty mumbled something about ghost hunting and slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

Brief knocked on the door of the church and yelped of fright when 2 seconds later a bunch of stuff was thrown out of the window. _"Is that a bottle of hot sauce?"_ brief wondered. He was still starring at the broken window when Stocking opened the door. She smiled at his bewildered expression.

"Hi Brief." She went back to the living room and left the door open.

Brief entered the living room and saw Stocking franticly searching for something. _"What is she looking for?" _He evaded a pillow thrown in his direction. He ends up flat on his chest in front of the TV and he spotted the remote.

"S…Stocking!" he held up the remote.

""Ah, give it here!" She snatched it out of his hands and immediately turned on the TV.

"Thanks for letting me in S…Stocking."

"Yea yea." She was already engrossed in the movie she was watching.

"W…Where is P…Panty?" He asks half expecting she would just ignore him.

"Out ghost hunting." Stocking rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Oh…" Brief fumbled with his hands and looked around awkwardly wondering what to do.

"You can watch the movie while you wait." Stocking offered.

"T…Thank you." _"When Panty isn't around Stocking is actually kind of nice to me." _A small smile appeared on her face again. _"Stocking is really pretty when she smiles like that. Why have I never noticed that?"_ He leaned back on the couch and let his mind wander.

It took Brief a while to notice the movie has ended until Stocking caught him staring at her. He quickly looked away.

"What? " She asked and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"N…Nothing! I…I have to go S…Stocking. Thanks for letting me watch the movie with you, it was fun." He smiled at her and walked to the door. Not nervous smile but a genuine happy smile. Stocking was al little taken aback by this. Brief didn't usually smile like that he was always too nervous around Panty.

"But Panty hasn't gotten here yet."

"I…I know but I have some stuff to do so I'll try again to tomorrow," he said vaguely, "B…Besides you made the wait fun s…so it wasn't for nothing." If Brief had looked back before walking out the door, he would have seen Stocking blush a little.

* * *

"S…Stocking, is P…Panty here?" Brief asked.

"She's out hunting ghosts again." This was the third time he came to the church while Panty wasn't there. Stocking would never admit it but she was al little concerned about Panty. She wasn't behaving like herself. "Well, are you going to sit down or not?" Stocking said eager to watch the movie. Just like the previous times they watched a movie while Brief waited for Panty to come back.

"S…Stocking, Panty is hunting ghost on her own al lot lately. I…Is there something wrong with her?" Stocking thought about how to answer that.

"I…I mean it's none of my business b…but she's not acting like herself and…and…" He ended in a whisper. Stocking would tell the truth knowing that is what Brief wanted.

"I don't know," she said plainly, "I'm a bit worried to but she's not the type to talk about it. It's her way of dealing with stuff."

"But isn't it dangerous to go on her own."

"She knows how to handle herself, yesterday she took out a ghost worth eight heavens on her own." Briefs looked at her wide eyes and intense.

"Eight! What were his abilities?!" Brief asked fiercely.

"U….Uhm, he froze them, turned them into solid ice." Stocking was taken aback by the sudden intensity of his questions. Brief sunk back in the couch and turned his head towards the movie but was obviously in deep thought.

Halfway through the movie Stocking noticed Brief was clutching his rumbling stomach.

"S…Sorry, I didn't have time for lunch so I'm a bit hungry, hehe" He said after a he saw Stocking had noticed. Stocking held up her plate of cake toward him. "Here"

"T…Thanks Stocking!" Brief smiled as if he'd gotten the best gift he ever had.

"I…I can't hear the movie because of your stomach you idiot!" She looked away embarrassed.

"It's really good." Brief said, "Where did you buy it?"

"The store went out of business, it's the last piece." Stocking replied nonchalant.

Stocking was so immersed in the movie she didn't notice what Brief was doing until she tasted the cake.

"I can't eat the last piece on my own." Brief stated. She blushed and refused to look at him for the rest of the movie.

"Doesn't look like she's coming and I need to take care of some stuff" Brief says after the movie.

"O…Okay," Stocking muttered too wrapped up in thought to pay much attention. She was confused about what had happened and about her feelings. One thing she couldn't deny anymore, she had fallen for Brief. _"He still likes Panty right? Do I even have a chance?" _The sound of an unfamiliar ringtone interrupted her train of thought.

* * *

Brief had occidentally left his phone after the movie and Stocking had decided to give it back to him. This would also give her the chance to talk to him and maybe find out how Brief felt about her. Stocking spotted Brief but something was odd. _"This isn't his way home. Where is he going so late at night?"_ she decided to follow him.

After a while Stocking realized where Brief was going. He was going to the place where Panty had defeated the frost ghost. _"Why is he going there?"_ Brief crouched and used one of his gadgets. Stocking couldn't see what he was doing and didn't dare to go closer as Brief may hear her. After he was done he got up and quickly walked away from the area.

Brief was heading home now having done what he needed to do. The sudden unexpected sound of his phone made him jump. He searched his pockets but couldn't find it. Then he heard the sound was coming from behind him and he turned around.

"S…Stocking?!"

"You left your phone," she simply stated.

"Oh, ehm t…thanks S…Stocking!"

"Brief, I know you still care about Panty but…but I think you deserve more."

"W…What are you saying…" Brief was stupefied this was the last think he thought she would say.

"Someone who cares for you, who appreciates how kind you are. Someone who sees you for who you are and doesn't treat you like crap."

"Nobody cares about me. Everybody treats me like crap and even my father doesn't care. He nearly sold me off to be wed for his convenience." The small smile he gave her wasn't the one he always had. It was one of loneliness and of defeat. "It's no wonder Panty laughs at me."

"What about me! Idiot!" Tears welled up in Stockings eyes. She threw the phone in Brief face, making him fall backwards, and ran away.

* * *

Brief was almost at the church. He had chased Stocking after she had thrown in his face and ran. _"Damn that hurt but why had she done that. She looked so hurt. Was that my fault?"_ That last thought made his heart ache. He banged on the door. "Stocking! Open the door!" After a while it became apparent she wouldn't let him in. He slumped down next to the doorway unsure of what to do.

Stocking had heard Brief pounding on the door. She couldn't face him now she wasn't ready. Stocking knew she liked Brief, possibly even more then liked, but she wasn't ready for that yet. She had fallen in love with a ghost. It was only for a short time but she had truly loved him and then he was gone as quick as he had appeared. Now she was afraid of losing again.

The door opened but Garterbelt was standing in the doorway not Stocking.

"Ah Brief, good timing. Come inside." He said and laid a hand in Brief shoulder. Brief was instantly uncomfortable and rushed inside.

"A new ghost has appeared," Garterbelt glanced over them intensely, "I can't reach Panty so the two of you have to defeat it." He continued. Stocking and Brief were pushed out of the church before either could protest. "Good luck," Garterbelt said and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The ride was silent and awkward. Stocking didn't want to talk about what had happened. Brief wasn't even sure what had happened and how he felt. Neither knew what to say and when they arrived both of them were tense.

They walked around the area searching for signed of or for the ghost itself. Stocking decided she needed to know what Brief was doing before, when she had followed him.

"Brief when I gave you your phone…" Brief was distracted looking around nervously.

"Stocking! I think the ghost…" They barely avoided the blast of liquid metal thrown their way. Obviously they had found the ghost.

The ghost was spewing liquid metal from his hands and mouth. Every time Stocking tried to get close, she would have to evade another stream of metal. _"I need to do something. If I can distract him for a moment, Stocking might be able to get close enough." _

The ghost the faced was someone who died at factory when falling into a tub of boiling metal. Now it spews molten metal onto its victim. All around them were the statues of people who were boiled alive.

Brief tried several of his gadgets and even threw a brick at it but the ghost didn't even notice. _"I don't want to be useless! That's what I've been working so hard for! The prototype isn't ready yet but maybe this will work…"_ Brief pulled out something that resembled a combination of a flame-thrower and a harpoon gun made out of bit of a crossbow, a microwave, parts computer hardware and various other bits. He shot it and this time… let's just say the ghost did notice.

* * *

As stated before, Stocking was having a difficult time dealing with this particular ghost. _"Shit, if Panty was here, she could make an opening and we'd have this fucker down in no time." _She thought after almost being promoted to metal statue, again. She was just about to make another attempt when a loud bang startled her. _"Brief!"_ was the first thing on her mind. She didn't have time to contemplate over this. She saw Brief was alright and took advantage of the window he had created.

Brief did not have time to marvel over the fact that his new weapon had worked so well. He also couldn't see if it had helped Stocking. Evading the waves of molten metal was all he could do. There was a loud explosion and then the sound of the church bell. Brief sagged down on his knees from utter exhaustion.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Stocking was running towards him with a mixture of anger, disbelief and something he didn't recognize on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

_"Was she worried about me?"_ he wondered. "S…Stocking watch out!" She bumped into one of the metal statues and it fell. Several of them had fallen during the fight and all of them had broken, either revealing a 'well done' victim inside or shattering into thousands of pieces. This time however after the shell had broken the victim was still alive.

Brief was there so fast Stocking could swear he had melted the bottom of his shoe. Although that could also have been from some metal that hadn't cooled of yet.

"The metal is frozen solid. He was working with liquid nitrogen which escaped the pressurized cans after it came in contacts with the molten metal and created an air pocket." Brief was muttering to himself while examining the put some broken off pieces of the metal shell as well as some bits of cooled off molten metal in a pressured container and faced Stocking who had not seen him do it.

"I…I need to go," He said to her, "You were awesome and thanks for saving me again!" He dashed off before Stocking could reply or stop him.

_"This, this could be the answer!" _Brief thought as he clutched the container and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 7. It's a long one, the longest so far. The chapters still to come are probably not going to be longer than this.

Panty was very absent this chapter, What the hell is she up to?! Next chapter we'll see her a bit more.

That little tease at the end of a chapter often helps me make a start on the next one. Also it frustrates the reader which I think is a good thing, better than boring right...

Like always I hope reading it was just as much fun a writing it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Streetlights were sparse and that together with the light rain and the look of the area made for a depressing atmosphere. Despite of that Brief was walking home in a good mood. All his hard work was finally paying off. The prototype was nearly finished. _"Maybe then Panty will…"_ As he thought that an image of Stocking appeared in his mind. _"Stocking… I can't stop thinking about her. Could…Maybe I… Like her more than Panty?"_ He didn't know any more. He only knew that Panty didn't care about him and that his feelings for Stocking were growing ever stronger. Once again Brief was so immersed in thought he paid no attention to his surroundings. This time however instead of bumping into a person, a car slammed into him head on and he flew back several feet.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Brief got up and checked for injuries. He turned to yell at driver and saw it was Panty. "P…Panty?!"

"Oh, hi Geekboy." She said uninterested.

"W…What are you doing here?"

"Chasing a ghost." Panty was being unusually curt with Brief. Normally she would shout at him and insult him in various ways before telling him he is useless and annoying.

"C…Can I come along?" She contemplated this for a moment.

"Alright. But only if you buy me some of those cookies." She didn't even look at Brief when she answered. _"She actually ate them?!"_

"O…Of course!"

He jumped in the car quickly before Panty changed her mind.

"Where did you buy them anyway? I couldn't find them anywhere."

"Eh?" Brief was thrown off. This isn't how Panty had always talked to him if she did at all. Panty would insult, embarrass or make fun of him but had never talked to him casually.

"A…Actually I…I…" He stuttered. _"What if she doesn't want them, when she knows I made them?"_

"Well, spit it out already!" Panty said agitated.

"I made them!" he replied quickly. Now Panty looked confused.

"Why? And why the hell cookies?"

"W…Well they don't make spicy cookies in Daten City so I made them myself. I…I wanted to show you that I do know you. But also that there is someone for everyone just like with the cookies. Even if you hate all other cookies, there will be one you like. Lastly it wanted you to see that even angels, even you can change. But in the end it's just a cookie right?"

Panty was speechless. She had never thought there would be so much meaning behind Briefs gift. Brief got out of the car.

"Of course I'll make you some more." He smirked at her with and obviously forced smile. Normally Panty would laugh at him and call him an idiot. _"What the hell was that and what is wrong with me? He has always been persistent. Has he…given up?" _That possibility hurt Panty and she didn't even know why. Panty's mind was scrambled even more so then usual. _"Angels don't change right?"_ she asked herself, _"then why do I feel like this?"_

* * *

They arrived at the Daten City shopping mall and it was immediately clear the ghost was there. The ghost stood in the middle of the mall and was eating people. It created a vortex in its mouth which sucks people and objects in. Panty went in guns blazing. Brief helped as many people as he could but could see Panty wasn't doing too well.

She was badly matched against the ghost. Every time she shot at it, the ghost would suck in her bullets and it would reverse the vortex and shoot things at Panty he had sucked up earlier. She had to evade them and she was running and jumping all over the place. _"She needs Stocking. Stocking would cut down the throngs thrown at Panty and then she could shoot the ghost before it could reverse the vortex again."_ He was trying to think of a way to help Panty when part of the roof collapsed. _"This is getting dangerous!"_ The building shook and another piece of the roof broke off. There was a kid standing directly under it. He wasn't moving away, just standing there frozen. _"He's going to b crushed!"_ Panty was too far away and he could reach the kid in time or destroy the falling ruble. _"Shit! I have to use it other is no other way but what if she sees?" _

He took a glance at Panty who was still wrapped up in fighting the ghost. _"Now or never!"_ Time slowed down and his vision became more yellow, like wearing tinted glasses. He saw every detail of the ruble and the boy about to be crushed by it. He slammed against the boy at full speed sending them both flying away from the falling ruble. They came to a stop and lay motionless. He was completely drained of energy. He slowly opened his eyes at the sound of the church bell. He saw Panty running towards him trough a hazy blur then he fell unconscious.

* * *

Panty couldn't get a single sot to hit. _"This damned ghost. If only I didn't have the dodge then I could shoot him before he can reverse the vortex back."_ She almost lost her balance when a part of the roof collapsed. Suddenly the ghost turned around, something had distracted it. _"This is my chance!"_ Bullets ripped the ghost apart until he was more air then…whatever ghosts are made of. Her vision cleared up after a few seconds and then she saw Brief collapsed on the floor. _"Oh no!"_

Despair washed over her, something she had never felt before. She rushed to him and saw he was unconscious but alive. Next to Brief stood a boy, he was staring at him. "He saved me," the boy said unbelieving, "I was sure I was going to die." The boy backed away a little as if he was afraid of Brief. "I've never see someone move so fast. T…Tell him thanks for saving but I can't…" He turned around and ran away as fast as he could. _"What the hell is with that kid?"_ Stocking turned her gaze back to Brief. _"Geekboy, that fast?!"_

Panty dropped Brief of at his house and drove home after she was sure Brief was okay. She could barely pay attention to the road. In her head she was going over the events of today and the last couple of weeks. She had felt things she never had before, she was changing. _"Angels don't change right?"_ she asked herself, _"then why do I feel like this?"_

After what she had just seen she had felt despair. Whenever Stocking had been in danger she was worried of course even if she would never admit it but never felt such soul crushing fear as she just had.

* * *

Stocking saw Panty walk into the church bruised, battered and with ripped clothes. This wasn't that strange as she went ghost hunting often lately. What caught her eye was the deeply disturbed expression on Panty's face.

"Panty, what happened?" Stocking asked.

"Eh? Oh, hi Stocking. Ghost was being difficult but Geekboy, surprisingly, created an opening. I brought him home after he collapsed." Panty looked away "Still useless." She mumbled.

"Brief?! Is he okay?!" Stocking ignored the fact that Panty had actually said something positive about Brief, she was more concerned about Brief himself.

"Uh, yea. He was just exhausted." Panty looked questioningly at Stocking but she was too preoccupied to notice.

"What were you thinking, letting him fight the ghost?!" Stocking screamed at Panty.

"What the… He wanted to go, Stocking! Geez what's with you?"

"Brief isn't like us, Panty! He's human, he could have died!"

"Will you relax! He's fine!" Panty surprised by the intensity of Stockings reactions.

"It's not fair! You don't even care if he had died and still all he cares about is you!" Stocking stormed off out of the church.

* * *

Stocking just walked and tried to calm herself down. After a while she realized she was near Briefs house. _"If I'm here anyway, I can check if Brief is really alright."_ After a fierce argument with the guard stationed at the gate, she went inside. Once again she felt she had underestimated just how rich Briefs family was. A man that Stocking was a servant of some kind walked up to her.

"May I ask what your business is in the Rock mansion?" He said kindly.

"Oh, eh I'm looking for Brief."

"The young master Rock is not presently at home."

"Eh? Wasn't he brought here unconscious?"

"Yes. The doctor had determined he was exhausted and recommended some rest. Young master Rock left immediately after." He smiled sympathetically at her.

_He left?! Why would he do that?"_ She wondered. Stocking thanked the man for his time and left the mansion.

* * *

Panty knocked on the door of Stockings bedroom. Stocking had behaved really weird and Panty had hoped she would be back by now. _"What is going on with her?"_ There came no response so Panty opened the door saw Stocking wasn't there. Stockings dairy lay on a table in the corner of the room. After flipping through it she reached the last entry and her eyes went wide with shock.

* * *

**A/N: **So a lot of things happened this chapter.

Things will me getting more tense and out of control before they will get better.

Next chapter will be in a few days.

As usual I hope you enjoyed reading and will continue to do so. Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Panty laughed thinking the whole thing was hilarious. Yet at the same time she also wanted to cry. That one sentence stuck in her mind. _I think I like Brief._ She had read on that last page of Stockings dairy. Stocking was in love with Brief. Panty felt a painful stab in her heart from that realization. Stocking wasn't the cause, she didn't care who Stocking fell for, was it because of…Brief? She tried to deny it telling herself that was impossible but she couldn't deny how she felt. _"What am I going to do?"_

* * *

Stocking had searched every place she knew of where Brief might be but still had not found him. After hours of searching she decided to head in the direction Brief had been walking when she had followed him the day before. Brief slumped against a wall and wasn't moving.

"Brief!" Stocking ran to him. He was alive but not conscious. She shook him a little and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, hi S…Stocking." He said groggily, "I must have fallen asleep on my way home." He chuckled.

"You needed to rest! Why aren't you in bed?"

"Well I…I had some important s…stuff to do." He said evasively. "I better head home before I drift off again." He had barely walked four steps and then almost collapsed. Stocking walked up to him and helped him up. "Idiot," she mumbled and then they walked to the church which was closer.

* * *

_"Hey Brief!" Stocking yelled as she stabbed her sword through another ghost head, "Wasn't there one more?" They had been fighting a 50 headed ghost which could split of his heads each with its own body._

_Brief counted the heads again. "Yea, only the main head left."_

_He looked up at Stocking again and saw that the ghost had sneaked up behind Stocking. _

_"Stocking! Behind you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while racing towards her as fast as he could._

_"What did you say? I couldn't…AAAH" She screamed as one of the ghosts claws ripped through her from behind. Stocking stabbed her sword backwards right through the ghosts remaining head instantly killing it. Stocking fell on her knees. "Fuck that hurt, fucking ghosts!"_

_Brief reached her and saw blood pouring out of her abdomen. "Stocking, no!" tears where streaming down his face mixing with the blood. Stocking was saying something to him but he couldn't hear her. Her eyes were slowly closing and her body went limp. She whispered one more time. _

_"Brief…I…"_

* * *

Brief eyes snapped open and he starred at the ceiling with a horrid and broken expression until he realized it was just a dream.

"Brief." He looked at Stocking, who sat next to him on the sofa, and realized she had been calling his name for the past minute.

"Yea?" he replied bewildered still affected by the dream. He relaxed a bit after seeing Stocking.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yea, sorry j…just a bad dream. How long was I asleep?"

"About five hours" Stocking said.

"I should really stop waking up and finding myself unexpectedly in someone else's home." He said rubbing his head. Stocking giggled.  
"I called your house and they have sent a car over to take you home."

"Thanks Stocking. Uhm, could you help me in the car?" Brief face flushed, embarrassed for needing help with the small distance to the car.

"S…Sure" Surprisingly Stockings also blushed. Her face became ever redder when Brief laid his arm on her shoulder for support.

Stocking helped Brief up to his room even though she knew one of the servants would have otherwise. The room was bigger than Stocking had thought it would be. As Brief lay down on his bad she took the opportunity to look around.

It was decorated with a big desk complete with computer, a piano, a big flat-screen TV and a small sofa. There were also a few bookcases with books that had rarely if at all been touched. The room didn't match Brief. Stocking had expected all kinds of electronics and junk lying around and books over the occult and perhaps posters of her and Panty. The room felt impersonal almost like a hotel room.

"Where are all your gadgets and stuff?" Stocking asked curiously.

"I don't keep them here my father would throw them away." In his voice she could hear sadness and loneliness. "I hate it here. I keep all my stuff somewhere else because everything what I do my father disagrees with. What he doesn't approve of, he throws away." Stocking was beginning to see a little why Brief was the way he was yet at the same time. _"How can he be so cheerful all the time? He is looked down upon wherever he goes and is either treated like trash or as a possession."_

"You should go home." Brief said to stocking.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry I'll stay here and sleep or something. I'll rest even if I'm bored to death okay?" He replied with a small smile. Stocking sat down on the bed and Turned on the TV.

"W…What are you doing S…Stocking?"

"Watching TV. No need to go home when I can do that here right."

"Eh, sure." Brief didn't know why Stocking really stayed but he was glad with the company.

It was already late when they had started watching TV. As it was getting colder Stocking increasingly closer to him, unconsciously seeking warmth. Brief looked over at Stocking who was immersed in the movie they were watching. _"She's so beautiful. I need to tell her how I feel but… what if she rejects me like Panty?"_ He made up his mind and decided now was as good as any time.

"Stocking…" She turned her head to him and froze. Stockings face was now inches away from his. They looked in each other's eyes and Stocking suddenly blushed. Brief leaned in closer hypnotized by her lips. Just a bit more and… KRAKOOM. The loud sound of thunder made them both jump.

"I…I need to go." Stocking said as she hurried out of the room still blushing like crazy.

* * *

Brief sighed. He was on his way home from his workspace and was in deep thought. _"I need to talk to Stocking. I need to tell her."_ He hadn't seen stocking since that night when they almost kissed. That had been 5 days ago and 3 since he recovered from his fatigue. Pocket vibrated and he fished out his phone. It was a text from Stocking. _'Meet me at the park ASAP'_ it said. The park was close to where he was so he started walking there while replying. _'ok, b there in five.'_

Panty was furiously walking, or rather stomping, trough the city. Stocking had run off god know where and not two minutes later Garterbelt told her to find Stocking for their next mission. "What the fuck!" she cursed for what must have been the at least the 20th time. _"What the hell happened to her? Lately she has been moody, absent-minded and just plain acting weird. Now that I think off it, she's been like that ever since Geekboy Collapsed from that fight."_ Panty still wondered what Brief had done at that time.

She ignored the weird feeling in her chest when she saw Brief on the other side of the street.

"Oi Geekboy!" Brief looked up from his phone and was surprised to see Panty running towards him.

"P…Panty?! W…What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Stocking, Have you seen her?"

"N…No but I'm supposed to meet here in the park."

"Oh, then I'll wait there for her." She said not seeing why she should continue searching for Stocking when she knew where she was going to be.

* * *

"Fuck!" Panty exclaimed, "Where the Fuck is she!" they had only been waiting for five minutes but Panty was not the most patient person Brief knew.

"I…I'm sure she'll be here s…soon." He said nervously as Panty kicked another soda can which accidentally hit pedestrian in the head.

This caused said the man to suddenly understand how global peace could be reached and how everybody would be happy for a change. Sadly before he was hit by a car 8 seconds later and could share this with anyone. Shit, as they say, happens.

"Brief." His head snapped towards Panty, she never used his name.

"I…eh…" she looked away and scratched the back of her head, "Shit this is difficult" she mumbled.

"W…What's wrong?" Panty was bad at expressing her feelings. She wasn't as uncaring as everybody thought, including Panty herself. She also more often than not did not think before she acted of afterwards for that matter. Having already begun she thought she might as well finish what she started.

Stocking had been sitting in See-Through for 10 minutes trying to gather some courage. Brief had nearly kissed her a few days ago and that had freaked her out at the time. She had been afraid to act out of fear of rejection and loss. After she had calmed down however it gave her some hope that he might actually have feelings for her to. She stepped out of the car and walked into the park.

Her pace increased after she heard Briefs voice. "W…What's wrong?" _"Who is he talking to?"_ She passed another tree and then they came into view. _"What is she doing here?!"_ Stocking thought furiously. She froze when Panty spoke and watched in horror as the scene she had feared unfolded before her.

"J…Just sorry for the way I've treated you and…If you still want to go on that date…" Panty's face went bright scarlet and looked at the ground. Brief starred at her open-mouthed in total shock.

"Huh?" was the only sound he managed to get out his throat.

Panty raised her head to look at him but then stopped starring at something behind Brief.

"Panty what's wro…" His voice broke off when he saw Panty standing there. _"Oh No!"_

* * *

**A/N:** An emotional chapter this time.

Things don't seem to be going so well for Stocking and it's not over yet.

Next chapter update should be soon either tomorrow or the day after.

As usual I hope you enjoyed reading and will continue to do so. Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stockings heart broke and a feeling of hopelessness washed over her. No matter how much she cared for Brief, Panty was all he had ever wanted. How could she deny him that if it meant he would be happy? How could she compete with that?

"L…Looks like you f…finally got what you w…wanted," Stocking said as she fought to hold back her tears, "I…I'm h…happy for you." She could take it any more tears streamed down her face and she turned around and ran away.

"Shit!" Panty cursed and ran after Stocking.

Unknowing to all three the whole scene had been had been followed by two pairs of green and yellow eyes. Scanty smiled at her sister.

"Now this we can use."

"An interesting development indeed sister."

"Yes and I've got the perfect plan."

* * *

It took Brief a while to snap out of his shocked state. Not knowing where Stocking or Panty had gone he decided to go to the church and wait for them there. Once there he knocked on the door in case they were already home. The sound of footsteps made him hopeful but it was Garterbelt that opened the door not Stocking or Panty.

"Ohayou Brief."

"Are S…Stocking or P…Panty home?" Brief asked.

"No, they're fighting a ghost down town." _"So that's why Panty was looking for Stocking."_ This worried Brief. After what happened a while ago it would be difficult for them to work together.

"Thanks Garterbelt." Brief said and started running towards the city.

Scanty prodded her sister's shoulder. "Oi, Kneesocks, there he is." She was about to exit the car when Kneesocks stopped her. "Not yet. It'll be easier if we wait."

"Fine!" She replied cranky and slammed the car-door shut. The followed brief to his secret lab and waited until he was inside.

"Okay now we go kill him," Kneesocks said, "but remember quickly and don't forget to…"

"Yea, yea I got it." Scanty cut her off and then she ran inside.

Ten minutes later Scanty came back scratching the back of her head.

"Plan B." she said as she slid into the passenger seat. Kneesocks' eyebrow twitched and she looked at her sister annoyed. "Why?" She asked threateningly.

"Uh well…" Heat rose to Scanty's face and she ground her teeth in frustration. "I couldn't find him…I swear that place is like a fuckin' maze! But don't worry I've got this." Kneesocks looked thoughtful for a moment before she shrugged.

"It will do." She simply stated and then she detonated the bombs she planted inside Briefs lab. The explosion could be heard for miles.

* * *

Stocking had run away from Panty and Brief, she could not face them. It didn't matter where she went as long as it was away from those two. After a while she slowed and eventually sat down one a bench and cried. She realized that is was getting dark. She went home and locked herself I her room after making sure Panty wasn't around because she didn't want to talk to her.

Panty knocked on the door of Stockings door. She had tried to get in, get her out and talk to her for hours but nothing worked.

"Stocking, can you hear me?" No answer, not that she had expected one. _"Why,"_ she thought again, _"do I never think before I act?"_

"Look I now you don't want to talk to me and stuff but…" She still couldn't find the words to apologize or explain.

"Anyway see ya in a bit."

Panty was a bit worried about Brief. He been to the church since what happened at the park the day before and she couldn't reach his phone. She went to his house to get him. _"Maybe he can convince Stocking to get out of her room or at least get her to talk."_ As she reached the house and approached the gate she noticed something odd. It wasn't guarded. The guardhouse was empty and the gate unlocked. She knocked on the door and the sound echoed through the house. A stiff twiggy old man that looked like a butler opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for Geekb… I mean Brief."

"I'm sorry young master Rock is not present at the moment." He replied.

"Not here? Then where is he?"

"Young master Rock hasn't been home since yesterday. The guards are searching for him as we speak" The butler explained.

_"Yesterday?!"_ Panty began to panic now, _"Something must have happened after we left him in the park."_

* * *

Stocking slowly opened her door. Panty always slammed the door so she had heard her leave but she still didn't take any chances. Satisfied she was alone she went downstairs. Her supply of sweets and snacks was gone as Stocking always tended to eat more when she was stressed. Meaning she was hungry. She raided the kitchen and sat down on the couch. The TV was on as soon as she found the remote and then she began to eat the snack she had found.

The sounds were very effective at tuning out her thought. She didn't want to think any more it hurt too much. Stocking was mad at Panty off course and she still thought Brief deserved better. Despite that she wasn't mad at Panty for liking Brief. How could she when she herself loved Brief too. What hurt most at the moment was that once again love was stolen away from her. _"No don't start crying again! You'll never stop!"_ She steeled herself and turned her attention back to the TV.

Thoughts had kept Stocking awake during the night and thus she hadn't had a lot of sleep. Her eyelids were slowly dropping now that the thoughts in her head had stopped. CRASH! She jolted upright as if she was hit by lightning. The sound came from above her en then she heard it again as the ceiling came down. In the middle of the room was a huge ghost on all fours. It reminded her of how hell-hounds looked. Drool and spit flew everywhere as it growled at her and slowly approached her. Stocking increased the distance between her and the hound and carefully grabbed her two blades. _"Okay little doggy, show me how tough you are."_ She thought before she charged at him.

* * *

The ghost burst apart in a cloud of dust and Stocking surveyed the room. The church was and mess and there were claw marks and cuts from her blades everywhere. There was a soft thud and Stocking turned around to see a shoe bounce on the floor. The hound must have had it in its mouth. Upon closer inspection she recognized the shoe. It was one of Briefs. _"Why did it have Briefs shoe?!" _There was a note in the shoe covered in the hounds drool. She carefully unfolded it before reading the message. Her eyes widened in horror as she continued reading and then she sprinted out the door not bothering to close it.

* * *

Panty raced home leaving the car in front and stormed inside. She didn't even notice the door was unlocked. Seeing the state the church was in made her stop instantly she turned around and now noticed the front door was unlocked. _"What the fuck?! What happened here?"_

Stocking wasn't anywhere in the church or in her room. Panty returned to the living room as it seemed to be the centre of the devastation. She saw the shoe lie in the centre of the room and picked it up. It was familiar and she was sure she'd seen it before. Then she spotted the piece of paper on the floor. An ominous feeling overcame her as she picked it up. "Shit! Stocking you're not this stupid right?!" she cursed and ran out the door after Stocking.

* * *

Stocking ran up to the building already out of breath. She slammed open the two front doors of the abandoned building and went inside. The room was dark save for a single circle of light in the centre. There, grinning evilly, stood Scanty and Kneesocks. Stocking took out her two sword and threw them on the floor near the two sisters.

"Now where is Brief!" Stocking said angrily. Their grins widened.

"Don't worry we haven't touched him." Kneesocks said. "But I doubt he is unharmed." Scanty added. Their voices sounded far away and a bit distorted almost like talking with a bad phone connection. Now that she looked closer she saw they shimmered and didn't look entirely solid.

"Ah so you noticed," Kneesocks said when she saw Stockings puzzled expression, "A little trick we learned from our father. You see we're not really here." The moment she revealed that the door slammed shut ceiling her in.

"We're not planning on letting you leave here in one piece." Stoking dived and grabbed her swords slashing at the closest sister. They both laughed as Stocking sword passed harmlessly through her.

"Like I said we're not here. Also don't bother trying to leave you can't cut your way out the building."Scanty said clearly enjoying the situation, "The building is also sealed from the outside so nobody can help you. And one last thing…" Kneesocks snapped her fingers and lights sprang on illuminating the entire room. Stocking now saw how dire her situation really was.

"These will explode and take half the city with them." Kneesocks pointed at the ghosts that lined the room. Stocking sank to her knees as her last bit of hope vanished. _"At least please let Brief be okay." _A few tears dropped on the concrete floor.

"Now let's get the show on the road." Scanty said excitedly and snapped her fingers. At that moment the ghosts went ablaze.

* * *

Panty ran up to the building and tried to open the doors but they were locked. She pulled out her gun and shot the lock and handle but no matter how much she shot the doors remained locked.

"Stocking!" she yelled as she pounded her fists on the door. Voices were coming from inside.

"We're not planning on letting you leave here in one piece." She heard Kneesocks say. Panty needed help and she called the first person that she thought off.

"Brief! It's Stocking! She's trapped and…" the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N:** A chapter full of action this time. The Akuma sister seem to have a really solid plan this time...

next chapter will be in a few days.

As usual I hope you enjoyed reading and will continue to do so. Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brief ran to his hideout and almost tripped down the stairs. He lost a shoe in the process but he didn't care. He hastily made his way past varies rooms to the room he kept the gadgets that were finished. _"I need to be careful there are still a few functions I haven't tested on full scale yet" _Brief thought nervously as he put on the last bit of gear. Suddenly he heard noise coming from the front.

_"Probably another cat or something."_ He was in too much of a hurry to give it much attention.

_"One more thing,"_ Brief searched around,_ "where did I put it?"_ Then he heard a series of explosions and he knew immediately that first of all he was in a lot of trouble and that the noise earlier had not been a cat. He looked around and grabbed a round metal ball with a button on the top and slits from top to bottom. Brief pushed the button and threw it as the ceiling started coming down on top of him.

It started sucking in every piece of debris that came near it shielding Brief from harm. When the device stopped it fell down to the floor smocking. Brief stood up and saw he was caved in. _"I hope Pant and Stocking can handle that ghost alone, because it looks like this is going to take a while."_ Brief grabbed a steel rod that lay nearby and used it to push a piece of concrete to the side.

* * *

Hours later he pushed over a last piece of debris and crawled out of the collapsed basement. He lay flat on his back panting and tried to catch his breath. He needed to find out who had tried to kill him and what to do about it. But first what he was going to do with his gadgets was a more pressing matter. Taking them home wasn't a possibility as his father would either throw them away or sell them.

Miraculously his phone had survived the whole ordeal which Brief discovered from the ringing that came from his pants. He worked it out of his pants and saw Panty had called him.

"P…Panty?"

"Brief! It's Stocking! She's trapped and…" He hung up as soon as he heard Stockings name and ran. With his phone he tracked the location of panty's' and pushed a button on the suit he put on in the lab.

* * *

Panty looked at her phone in despair and sank to her knees. _"What do I do?"_ There was simply nothing she could do. There was a whooshing sound and when Panty turned around Brief was walking towards the doors of the building. _"How the hell did he get here so fast I just called him a minute ago?"_

She had never seen Brief like this. He was wearing things, devices, she had never seen before and he looked different. He was somehow taller, his hair was darker almost red in places and when he looked at her she could have sworn the white's of his eye's where orange with a red ring around the iris. He smiled at her as he passed her. He did something with the suit he wore and put his hands on the lock of the doors. Panty could see a strange surge of power flow through him that ended at his hands. She could hear a loud cracking sound and then Brief opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

Stocking had almost given in to despair and given up hope. Then there was a loud cracking sound from behind her. She looked just in time to see the doors swing open and Brief walking in.

"What the fuck?! How did he get in?" Scanty exclaimed.

"How the fuck is he even here?! How are you alive?!" Kneesocks gasped slight fear showing in her eyes. _"It's not possible. A twelve story building collapsed on top of him!"_

He walked up to her ignoring both the Akuma sisters and the ghosts who were about to explode in seconds. Stocking barely registered there was something different about Brief before he picked her up and carried her out of the building.

Stocking struggled to get out of Briefs grasp once they were out of the building but he held firm. "_If those ghosts explode were dead either way! I need to do something!"_ She kept struggling "Wait! No! The ghosts there gonna…" Stocking protested

"I know, don't worry about it." Brief interrupted her he said it confidently. He put Stocking down next to Panty. He knelt looking at her intensely, Stocking could now see the strange color in his eyes and noted the red ring around his iris, and spoke in a soft tone.

"Don't worry I'll be right back okay?" Stocking nodded rendered speechless. Brief stood up and walked back into the building closing the doors behind him.

* * *

Several moments passed while both angels anxiously looked at the building waiting for Brief to come back. They shared some uneasy glances both with the same thing on their mind.

"Did you see…?" Panty said uncertain her voice trailing off at the end.

"Yea…" Stocking replied equally shook up. "What happened to him?"

Panty was silent for a moment before she took in a breath to answer.

She never got the chance to as at that moment a tremor shook the ground. This was followed by the sound of a large explosion making both angels flinch expectant of the blast. Instead the building sagged in on itself collapsing before finally an explosion, much smaller than it should have been, completely destroyed the building. _"Brief!"_ Stocking thought after she recovered from the blast.

In a daze Stocking started searching for him stumbling across the rubble. She couldn't face what she knew was the truth and so she searched. Panty shouted her name but she ignored her as she made her way to where the building had stood. When the tears had started she didn't know and now they were running freely accompanied by occasional sobs. She tripped over a piece of metal railing and didn't have the strength to stand up again. She lay there crying until she passed out.

* * *

Stocking was lying in her room on her bed starring at the wall opposite it. Panty had brought her home and since then she had barely left her room in two days. At first she cried for hours until she was to tired and fell asleep. Stocking was devastated. Her heart shattered in to a million pieces. She was utterly beyond repair. Again had love been denied her and again she had watched the one she loved disappear in front of her.

If only she hadn't been s stupid to fall for Scanty and Kneesocks' trap. If only she had been strong enough to escape or deal with the ghosts themselves. Stocking clenched her fists and tears threatened to flow again. I should have died not him. She curled up and grabbed a pillow hugging it as if her life depended on it and cried.

* * *

Panty was sitting on the sofa starring at nothing. While she had carried Stocking home Panty had put on a brave face but after that she had cried. For the first time she could remember she had cried tears that were not from pain, anger or happiness. _"Why? Why did I tell Brief at the park? If only I had stayed with him. It's my fault."_ She laughed, "I'm so pathetic. I was too stupid to see it all this time and now it's my fault I've lost the one person who loved me for who I am."

The phone had been ringing for five minutes and Panty was tired of the sound so she picked up.

"This is Anarchy Panty, What do you want?"

…

"What did you say?"

…

Panty's eyes widened as the phone slipped from her hands and fell on the floor. She picked it back up again.

"Where?!" She yelled in the receiver and wrote down the reply. Taking two steps at the time she raced to Stockings room and pounded her fist on the door.

"Stocking! They found Brief! He's alive!"

* * *

Name: Shakeweight

Race: Ghost

Gender: Female

Appearance: Ghost: slender, curly orange hair, two shake belt in her hand and is always twitchy.

Human: Overweight, Brown eyes and curly dirty blonde hair.

Ability: Shaking, causing small earthquakes.

Death: A shaking belt at a gym broke and shook her to death.

Occupation: -

Defeated by: Panty

Heaven Coins: 2

* * *

Name: Hotlead

Race: Ghost

Gender: Male

Ability: Spewing molten metal.

Death: Fell into a batch of molten steel.

Occupation: Former car factory employee.

Defeated by: Stocking

Heaven Coins: 5

* * *

**A/N: **A slightly shorter chapter this time but an exiting one. It also turned out slightly more emotional than I had foreseen but I like the way it turned out.

also I decided to add some character profiles of the ghost I have added.

Next chapter will be added soon.

all reviews are appreciated so don't hesitate to leave one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Panty looked at the sleeping Brief wondering when he would wake up. The doctors had been astonished to find that Brief had sustained no serious injuries during the explosion. The only thing wrong with him was a serious case of exhaustion to the point where he was almost in a coma. It had been four days since what happened and he had been asleep since.

Suddenly Brief gasped and opened his eyes looking momentarily panicked before realizing where he was. Panty saw that his eyes, like the rest of him, had returned to normal. He scanned the room and saw Panty sitting next to him. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Hi," he croaked his voice hoarse.

"Eh, hi." Panty said, "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but glad to see you're okay. Is Stocking alright?" He looked around again searching for her.

"Don't worry she's fine. She's waiting in the hallway, she said I should be here and not her or something." Panty looked uncertain at Brief as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Brief, what happened? How did you get to me and Stocking so fast? How did you…" Brief held up a hand silencing her.

"Panty, get Stocking and bring her here then I'll first explain what happened and answer any questions."

He looked determined and Panty noticed he had not stuttered at all. His new found confidence made her even more curious and it also made her wonder again why she had never seen how great Brief was.

* * *

"Stocking," Stocking opened her eyes, apparently she had fallen asleep, and looked at Panty, "He's awake and told me to get you." Stocking tensed up. _"What if he blames me? No wait he should blame me it's my fault!" _She closed her eyes for a moment getting herself together and followed Panty back into the room.

Brief watched as the two angels walked back into the room and stood beside the hospital bed. He gulped and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again and looked at them Panty saw the resolve he had earlier shatter.

"P…Panty, S…Stocking," he stuttered, "b…before I explain I wanted to…I need to apologize." Both Panty's and Stockings' jaws dropped at hearing this. They stared at Brief who was looking at his hands now.

"I've lied to you," he continued, "kept things from you, tried help you but only got in the way and even now again I'm a bother…" Stocking couldn't believe what she heard. Panty was going to object because she felt she was the one responsible for what happened but Stocking spoke first.

"No it's my fault!" she all but yelled, "If I hadn't been so stupid to fall for their trap…" She nearly burst out in tears at this point.

"Brief, why don't you explain what happened now?" Panty suggested uneasily.

"O…Okay but maybe you should sit down it's a bit of a long story."

■▬ Flashback ▬■

_Brief was at his hideout again trying to build some more effective gadgets. Ever since he almost got strangled by that ghost and when Stocking got sick he was searching for a way to be better. He knew he was useless and couldn't help the angels out in their ghost hunt at all but every time Panty said it to him it was a dagger in his hart. There was a sizzling sound and then bang. "God dammit!" Brief cursed after another failure._

_The burned chuck of metal flew across the room and gave a loud clank as it hit one of the stored ghost containers. Brief turned back to table to try again until he heard a hiss coming from across the room. "I hope that's not…" he walked over to the storage tanks and saw that one of them was leaking, "Shit!" He started to fix the leak until he saw some of the leakage drip onto the burned piece of metal and it glowed. He picked it up and it vanished. Brief stared at his hand and turned around at hearing a loud clank behind him. The piece of metal was lying across the room._

_It tookBrief several weeks to find out how it had worked and how to get the effect he wanted to make gadgets out of them. The key piece had been a sample of the powers of Queen Bee. Queen Bee's powers got give him control and the ability of attaching the powers to objects. Even after using the Queen Bee's powers controlling them were still difficult._

■▬ Flashback End ▬■

"That's why you always left so fast and was always busy." Stocking interjected.

"Uh, yea" Brief said, "and also because I was collecting more power samples. S…Sorry again for not telling you."

"Which powers did you managed to collect?" Panty asked interested, they were powerful weapons after all.

"Ehm, well there was Queen Bee, the vomiting ghost, the speed ghost, the teleporting ghost."

"That one was a pain in the ass to kill." Panty muttered to herself.

"the tremor ghost, the ghost that froze everything and the ghost that spewed liquid metal. Oh and the vortex ghost." Brief continued to sum up.

"Could you now continue with explaining how you got out of that building alive and managed to not blow up half of Daten City?"

"Oh, y…yes s…sorry!"

"Okay so after what happened at the park I went to the church. Garterbelt said you were fighting a ghost and so I went to by hideout to get my new gadgets. Then suddenly while I did that the building collapsed."

"That must have been those bitches Scanty and Kneesocks!" Panty growled.

"That's Probably also when they stole your shoe." Stocking said.

"Yea I guess so." Brief agreed. "My gadgets saved me but it took me a while to get out of the rubble. I had just gotten out when you called Panty."

"You called him?!" Stocking accused her.

"Eh, yea well you were in trouble and so I called the first person I thought off." Stocking narrowed her eyes and looked at Panty. Brief grew a bit nervous from the obvious tension growing in the room.

"A…Anyway, I heard Stocking was in danger and I used the speed power to rush over there. Panty you saw me using the tremor power to break the locks on the door. I go Stocking out but I had seen the ghosts in the building and knew that we would die if they weren't stopped. After that it got a bit risky."

"Risky?!" both angels exclaimed.

This was odd for Brief, Panty and stocking had never listened so intently when he spoke, especially Panty.

"W…Well, yea a bit."

■▬ Flashback ▬■

_Brief walked back into the building hoping he would live through this. The use of the powers had already drained much of his energy and he didn't know how much he could handle. As he approached the Akuma sisters a grin spread across his face. That's because he had a plan. A suicidal plan but one nonetheless and it would save Panty and Stocking no matter what happened to him._

_"So I assume you aren't really here right? I don't expect you two to want to blow up with us."_

_"Off course not you idiot!" Scanty spat at him still angry that Stocking got away, "But at least you will die."_

_"We'll see about that." Brief said as he pulled a round metal object from his pocket. It was a vortex grenade, the newest weapon he had built. He had already used one to protect himself from the collapsing building. This one was even stronger than the previous one. _

_He threw it and it sucked in the image of Scanty and Kneesocks while still building in power. This would save Panty and Stocking and half of Daten City but not himself. There were too many ghosts and the building would explode. 'I hope this works because if not…' Brief pulled a cord on his suit and nothing happened. "Shit" he cursed and desperately tried to find another way out. _

_If he went through the door he couldn't close them in time. The teleport didn't work and he couldn't take out the remaining ghosts in time. He only had one option. The first ghost exploded as Brief quickly pulled another cord and pushed a button on his suit. Part of his suit liquefied and spread across his body instantly cooling down. Then the blast hit him and shattered the protective layer as he was thrown outside the building._

■▬ Flashback End ▬■

"S…So yea, that's what happened." Brief finished looking anxiously at the two angels. Panty and Stocking stared at him openmouthed.

"S…Say s…something." Brief pleaded after a couple of minutes of staring.

"Teleport didn't work?" Panty asked and Stocking looked at her perplexed. _"Really? That's the question you're gonna ask?"_ She wondered.

"Eh? Oh yea, I can't get enough power to make it work. Living things are also much harder and since it gets power from me I didn't want to risk it."

"Oh that's why…"

"I'm glad you're okay," Stocking said her eyes downcast, "I better go now." She stood up and prepared to leave but Brief grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! There…There is something I need to say."

A doctor came into the room interrupting what Brief was going to say.

"Mr. Rock, we need to do some final tests before we can let you home." A couple of nurses pushed Panty and Stocking out of the room. Brief sighed. _"maybe now things can go back to normal for a bit."_

* * *

The doctors were done with their tests and Brief suspected they would learn nothing from it. Medical science doesn't deal well with the occult. He had put on his clothing and was about to go when he saw Garterbelt standing by the door.

"H…Hi Garterbelt." Brief said nervously. Garterbelt was nice enough to him but he always made Brief feel uneasy.

"I've heard what happened," he said, "you have done some amazing things and risky things I might add."

"Uh, thanks?" Brief didn't know how to respond.

"There is one thing I wonder though. Have you ever thought about why you could activate those ghost powers?"

"Eh?"

"If it was as easy as that then why haven't there been others? Only you seem to be able to do that."

"M…Me?" Brief stuttered.

"Something makes you different. Think about it." Garterbelt stayed silent for a moment. Then something clicked into place in Briefs mind.

"The hells monkey." He whispered.

"Exactly," Garterbelt confirmed, "the hells monkey connects you to hell and that which is connected to it." He looked at Brief thoughtful for a moment. "But I wonder if you can handle that." He said ominously as he walked away. _"Back to normal, yea right!"_

* * *

Name: Hotlead

Race: Ghost

Gender: Male

Ability: Spewing molten metal.

Death: fell into a batch of molten steel.

Occupation: former car factory employee.

Defeated by: Stocking

Heaven Coins: 5

* * *

**A/N: **A lot of things explained in this chapter but the end is still far away.

I'm appreciate everyone that took the time to give a review so I thought I'd reply to some of the questions.

Niron1: Don't worry there is lots more to come.

Creeves59: I did not forget Scanty's feelings and they will have repercussions later, but I'm not spoiling.

KML: Yes I know and I'm glad you enjoy reading the story so much. Updates will come as soon as I have the next chapter ready.

eternal nothingness & Last Purple: I wasn't planning on a three way because they rarely work and mainly because Panty doesn't like to share, hehe.

Next update will most likely be in a few days and sooner if possible.

Thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked the story or for any other reason.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The first day Brief went to school since he was admitted to the hospital was surprisingly uneventful. The jocks treated him like shit and the girls ignored him or gave him a look of disgust. Panty was sleeping at her desk again and Stocking seemed preoccupied with taking notes.

"Hi Panty. Hi Stocking." He didn't stutter. After all he went through it seemed silly to him even though he was nervous inside. Panty either did not hear him or was too lazy to respond.

"Hi Brief." Stocking greeted not looking away from her notes.

The teacher smashed a book in his desk and every student immediately went quiet and sat down. Mr. Halco was not someone you wanted to be on the bad side of. Brief sighed and sat down. The lesson would have been interesting if Brief hadn't already finished the chapter he was explaining. This meant Brief was alone with his thoughts and he did not mind. He had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

Brief had been so sure of his feeling a week ago but not anymore. Remembering all the things that had happened up till now he felt again the pain of Panty's rejections. How he had spent more time with Stocking and had gotten to know her and had slowly fallen for her. _"Does Stocking really have feeling for me?"_ Brief had been confident about this before.

Then Panty had asked him to go on a date with her and Brief had gotten hope he had thought was forever lost. _"I still love Panty but…it's not the same anymore."_ The possibility of going on a date with Panty did not give him the same feeling as before. It still felt exiting but every time he imagined going out with Panty, Stocking popped up in his mind paired with feelings of guilt and a pain in his chest.

Stocking had seen Panty ask Brief out and had said she was happy for them. _"She has tried to help me get together with Panty from the beginning." _Brief thought suddenly and went over the last few weeks again in his mind. _"She told me to make something for Panty, told him not to give up and had made excuses for me to come to the church."_ The signs Brief had thought he had been seeing. _"Could I have been wrong? She rescued me from Scanty and Kneesocks but maybe she just felt sorry for me. Maybe she stayed while I was hurt because she pitied me and maybe she cried while I was in the hospital because she was guilty."_

_"She has never said she liked me that way and honestly why would she? She could have anyone."_ The possibility of Stocking liking him seemed smaller and smaller as the day dragged on. Stocking acted like nothing had happened between them. She still talked to him and smiled at him but she seemed more distant somehow and he noticed that she avoided touching him. _"What was the point if after everything she still thinks I only want Panty? I need to talk to her, and to Panty."_

The last class of the day had ended and headed out off the classroom intent on finding the angels. He pulled the door open and ran into the hallway without looking. Unable to break he slammed into someone walking by. Brief looked up to apologize but when he saw who he had crashed into he froze. He had just accidentally tackled Dwayne Davo the schools biggest and meanest bully. He would kick someone's as for no reason and Brief had just given him a very good one. _"I hope he doesn't break anything. I just got out of the hospital."_ Brief thought as Dwayne's enraged eyes settled on him.

* * *

Brief was not the only one that had done some thinking over the last few days. Ever since she left the hospital Stocking had wracked her brain thinking about what she was going to do about Brief. _"He loves Panty and not me but I don't want to lose him even if I can't be with him."_ And so in the end she decided to act like they were friends no matter how hard that would be.

When Brief came back to school she found out just how hard that was. She smiled at him and talked to him. When he talked back and smiled back she felt warm inside but the moment he looked away it hurt. It hurt so much to be so close and yet not being able to close that final distance.

* * *

Panty's thought process had always been a bit different and had only begun once she saw Brief in class. Now that she was unable to distract herself or ignore thoughts about Brief. Never having felt anything remotely close to romantic feelings she was scared. Panty being, well… Panty, she decided to face her fear head on. _"Would it really be that different?"_ she wanted, no she needed to know.

Both angels were walking their way towards the exit when suddenly something shot past them at breakneck speed. Panty and Stocking looked at each other thinking the same thing. _"Was that Brief?"_ The sound of loud thuds getting closer followed Briefs sudden appearance and disappearance. Panty and Stocking could feel the ground shake as Dwayne passed them following Brief. Concerned Panty and Stocking quickly got to the parking lot were the two had been heading.

* * *

Brief arrived in the parking lot surprised Dwayne had not grabbed him yet and risked a glance behind him. Dwayne wasn't there. _"Did I outrun him?"_ Brief never outran anyone, his lack in any form of physical strength or speed was one of the reasons he was a frequent target of bully's. Dwayne appeared and Brief was surrounded by cars and curious student giving him no escape.

"D…Dwayne calm d…down it was just an accident." Brief started raising his hands up in surrender, "I'm s…sorry, I should have looked were I was going I…" he didn't have time to finish because he had to dodge Dwayne's fist.

Stocking watched all this happening and saw Brief dodge Dwayne with a speed she didn't know he had. He was still taking to Dwayne trying to apologize in between dodging his attacks. Brief dodged again and was trapped between two cars. Dwayne smiled thinking he had won and swung his fist and hit the car. Brief was suddenly standing behind him and shoved him against the car.

The moment Brief knew he was trapped his mind blanked out and he moved out of instinct. Now he raised his fist preparing to hit Dwayne but froze when he spoke. "Your eyes," he croaked while his showed pure fear, "they're…" Brief looked at his reflection in the car window and saw his eyes. He stepped back from Wayne in shock. There were red rings around his irises. He looked back at Dwayne, who was still looking at his with fear, and ran off.

* * *

The next day at school Brief is already in the classroom when Stocking walks in.

"Hi Brief" she greets as she walks up to him.

"Oh, Good morning Stocking" he looked startled for a second but then smiled at her. Class started and she sat down at her desk. She often glanced at Brief while taking notes and after a while she noticed he was very absent-minded and hardly paid any attention to the lesson or other people which was very unlike Brief. This continued through the day and she also noticed other odd little things. He kept breaking his pencils every time he was startled and one of them had been in a metal casing. Also every time a class ended he sprinted to the nearest bathroom. _"Is something wrong with him?"_ Stocking thought concerned.

She wanted to ask him because she was worried and Panty had, off course, not even noticed anything was wrong. To make him explain what was going on but she could find an opportunity to do so. _"How do I talk to him about it without seeming too concerned? He needs to think I'm just a friend, I don't want to lose him." _This was Stockings biggest problem she didn't know how to talk to him anymore. Before she had just been polite and disinterested but she couldn't do that. And if she got to close she might upset him.

* * *

Stocking had thought that Panty hadn't noticed Brief was acting odd but she had. A couple of weeks ago she most likely wouldn't have but now Brief was on her mind often. _"He'll tell me when there's a problem, he always does."_ Panty thought. She was more preoccupied with finding out Briefs' feelings. If he liked her more than Stocking she might be able to see what all that romantic crap was that he kept on about. But if he liked Stocking more than her… The thought made her wince and she didn't want to think about that possibility. _"Maybe I should talk to Stocking about it. She must want to know too."_

* * *

Panty saw Stocking go to the restroom and followed figuring thing was as good a time as any to ask. Inside Stocking was washing her hands when Panty walked in.

"Hey Stocking…"

"Hm?" she enquired focused on her hands.

"About Brief," Stocking dried her hands and focused on Panty, "I know what you said at the park but…" Panty saw Stocking wince and saw hurt and anger in her eyes.

"What about it?" Stocking said with a strained voice.

"Well, don't you want to hear who Brief actually likes?"

Anger was burning fiercely in Stockings eyes now and hey also became watery threatening to start spilling tears.

"Who he likes! You know he likes you! He has always looked at nobody else than you!"

_"Has she really not noticed?"_ Panty was an airhead but even she couldn't miss how Brief looked at her at times and especially how he had acted after he rescued stocking.

"No it's not like that, I think that…" Panty tried to calm her down. This is not what she had wanted.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Stocking screamed clenching her fists and her eyes shut. "Don't you know how much it hurts? To be near him but knowing he likes you!"

"Stocking I…I just…"

"No! You don't deserve him! After all you did to him and the way you treated him. He has loved you from the first time you met and you never cared!" Tears were streaming down Stockings face. _"She…She's right,"_ Panty thought, _"Why would he event still care about me. I have only ever hurt him."_ Tears were now also welling up in Panty's eyes as Stocking continued.

"He has always been kind. He was the only one that ever saw us for who we are and not just angels. And now, now that I can't stand to be without him, now you want him?!"

Stocking ran out of the restroom.

* * *

Name: Fanhair

Race: Ghost

Gender: Female

Appearance: Ghost: human shaped body, orange hair moving as if always in strong wind.

Human: Blonde, 'perfect' body and blue eyes.

Ability: Creating a vortex able to suck things in and shoot them out at high speed.

Death: Hair got tangled in one of the fans used during a photo shoot.

Occupation: Former model

Defeated by: Panty

Heaven Coins: 6

* * *

**A/N: **So this update is a bit later than the rest because off school assignments piling up.

For the same reason updates might be slower for a few weeks but they will definitely keep coming!

Thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked the story or for any other reason.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stocking ran blindly trying to outrun the pain she felt, she just wanted to be alone for a moment. Unfortunately she ran straight into Kneesocks who was leaving her classroom followed by Scanty.

"You again?!" Kneesocks cried in outrage. She stood up and grabbed her twin scythes.

"This is the last time you break the RRUUURRUUU!" She shouted her face flushed with anger. Still dazed from her fall and her confrontation with Panty Stocking tries to continue running but Kneesocks steps in front of her. Before she has time to react Kneesocks' scythe is rushing at her.

* * *

Brief is looking at his desk not paying attention to the teacher. Once again he is thinking about what he happened the day before. The edge of is irises had turned red again but this time had hadn't used any of his gadgets. _"Did I use ghosts speed to escape from Dwayne? What is happening to me?"_ Stockings mad yell snapped him out of his thoughts.

Excusing himself en went to look for her. He did not have to look long because as soon as he left the classroom Stocking ran past him. _"She's crying! What happened?"_ Brief followed her and wondered briefly where Panty was. He catches up to her just in time to see Stocking all but tackle Kneesocks to the ground.

"Stop!" someone yelled and upon hearing the sound Scanty hesitated for a split second. In that split second Brief was suddenly beside her. Stocking felt him grab her hand and pull her back. The scythe hit the floor with a loud _clank._ The four of them glared at each other until Scanty's eyes found Briefs and she looked away. _"I hate him so much. How could he refuse to marry me?" _Scanty thought again remembering the deal her and his father had made. The bell rang and students began pouring out of the classrooms. Kneesocks and Scanty gave the two of them a last angry glare and walked off to their next class.

* * *

"Thanks." Stocking said after she had gathered herself.

"Yea sure." He replied distracted. She saw again the red color in his eyes before he looked away from her.

"Why don't you come over to the church?" Stocking asked. Brief looked at her surprised at the offer but smiled in delight. Stocking blushed lightly.

"I mean, you don't have anywhere to hide your gadgets now right? So you can store them there as a thank you for saving me." Stocking said fast trying to hide her blush. Briefs smiled fell a little bit at hearing that but soon smiled brightly at her again.

"Yea sure, see you there then."

* * *

Garterbelt knelt in the remnants of the building were Stocking was held and Brief nearly died. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and instantly turned springing to his feet. The person he faced was little, barely reaching above his waist, red skinned and cloaked. Garterbelt's stance relaxed a bit but was still defensive.

"Thumbscrew," Garterbelt said coldly more an acknowledgement of his presence than a greeting, "why are you here?"

"I expect for much of the same reason you are." His voice was high almost screechy but at the same time coaxing. He always reminded Garterbelt of a snake.

"Leave this alone, Thumbscrew," Garterbelt threatened, "Panty, Stocking and Brief are under my protection."

"Now, now Garter. You know I've never directly caused someone bodily harm. Making a deal with me on the other hand is entirely by choice." Garterbelt clenched his fist frustrated knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent that.

"See you around Garter" Thumbscrew said smug and menacingly before he vanished in the shadows.

* * *

Most of the gadgets Brief had built had been destroyed when the building collapsed. The few gadgets that had survived he had in his backpack. He knocked on the door to the church. _"Did she just suggest me coming here to thank me? I just don't know what to think anymore." _There was a faint rustling sound behind him. Chuck jumped at him snarling. Panic rose up in Brief as he saw the sharp teeth coming at him. Chucks teeth clamped down on his left arm.

Brief flailed his arm until the centrifugal force made Chuck let go. Brief punched Chuck with his right fist wanting the creature to be as far away from him as possible. Chuck flew clear over the church yelping all the way and Brief stared astonished he had punched him so hard. It was only after he couldn't see chuck anymore that he noticed he hadn't even felt pain when Chuck had bitten him. He looked at his arm and saw a faint shimmer of metal that quickly vanished from his skin. _"What the hell? What is happening to me."_ Brief thought back and remembered his fight with Dwayne and what had happened the day before with Stocking and Kneesocks. His eyes went wide. _"No! It can't be!"_

"Brief?" He jumped startled. Stocking had opened the door to let him in and she looked at him questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Chuck almost mauled me." Brief confessed embarrassed, "But it's fine he went off to do something else."

"Okay, well then don't stand there and come in."

* * *

"Garter doesn't like stuff lying around and panty would probably just break everything," Stocking said, "so for now you can put those in my room."

"Your room? Is that okay?" Brief had expected his gadgets to be stuffed in some closet.

"It's fine." She smiled at Brief.

They went to her room and Stocking told Brief to put his stuff in the corner she pointed at before she lay down on her bed. While Brief was busy taking thing out of his backpack Stocking sat behind her laptop.

Brief stood in the room unsure what to do. Wanted to spend more time with Stocking and find an opportunity to tell her how he felt.

"He S…Stocking," she looked up at him curious why he was nervous, "what… eh…" He hesitated, now was not a good time. Stocking didn't interrupt and was too busy staring at his eyes totally entranced. _"How does he manage to look cute even when he's all nervous like that?" _she wondered."What are you looking at?" He instead said turning to see the screen of the laptop.

Stocking explained she was ordering a new delivery of sweets and went quiet again. She wanted to talk to Brief but she was so confused and didn't know what to say. After a while Brief stood up. "Eh, Thank you for letting me put my stuff here," he said and moved to the door. Stocking grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You're going?" she asked bewildered.

"Eh, well you looked busy so I thought I wouldn't bother you any longer."

"What?! You're not a bother! Besides I want… I mean you didn't even see Panty yet." She caught herself. _"I almost told him I wanted him to stay! If I did that he would ask why, how would I explain?"_

"I didn't come here for Panty, I came here for you." He said smiling at her. Stockings breath got caught in her throat._ "What does he mean by that?" _She couldn't allow herself hope before but now she just might. Brief continued to look and smile at her but his eyes took on an intense glow.

"Stocking, I…" KRAKOOM!

Both of them jumped at the unexpected sound of thunder. _"What is it with me and thunder?!"_ thought Brief.

"Eh, you can't go outside in that s…storm so why don't we watch a movie?" Stocking suggested.

"Yea, sounds like fun." Brief sighed. _"Every time I try to get serious with Stocking something interrupts me. This is so frustrating!"_

* * *

Brief made got comfortable on the sofa as Stocking was flipping through channels looking for a good movie. She decided on a movie and laid back. Already munching on a candy bar she offered one to Brief and he looked at her with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What?" Stocking asked.

"A romance movie? I was expecting a horror or an action movie at the very least." She blushed.

"Yea well, I can like different things. Just don't tell Panty 'because I'd never hear the end of it."

Later Brief would not even remember what he movie was about. His attention wasn't on the movie it was more focused on Stocking. She was immersed in the movie and all her tension had left her. When the movie got exiting she gasped and when it got romantic she squealed in delight and her eyes sparkled. She was purely herself more so than when she acting in her angelic duties. Brief thought she was utterly breathtakingly beautiful.

Unconsciously Brief had moved closer to her and now their body's almost touched. He moved even closer and Stocking turned to him. Her face only a few inches from his now and Brief was remained of the night they almost kissed. He closed the last distance between them and felt her soft lips losing himself in the kiss.

Stocking caught movement in the corner of her eye and turned to look at Brief. He was unexpectedly close only a few inches from her face. She almost moved away but his eyes held her looking even more intense at her then earlier. _"What…?"_ Before she could finish her, thought his lips where upon her. It felt as if she had been struck by lightning, electricity running through her entire body.

She tore away from the kiss as fast as if she had actually been hit by lightning. Too many emotions ran through her head and she ended up looking confused and shocked at Brief. He opened his eyes and looked at Stocking when she suddenly pulled back. She saw confusion and then hurt in his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry," He whispered and although he tried not to show it she heard the pain in his voice, "I thought…I guess I was wrong." He stood up and walked away.

* * *

The door closed and Stocking snapped out of her shocked state. _"Oh no! What have I done?!"_ She ran to the door and threw it open planning to run after Brief. The thunder had become a full blow storm and she couldn't see Brief anywhere. Defeated she went back inside and curled up on the sofa. _"Why did I do that? I wanted him to feel for me so much and now he probably hates me."_

Panty came home and saw Stocking sleeping on the sofa uneaten sweets on the floor. _"She's been in a bad mood lately but this hasn't happened before. What happened?" _Panty became even more worried when Brief did not show up for school the next day and Stocking acted like she didn't even notice.

"Stocking, you like him so why don't you just fucking tell him already?" Stocking looked at her with a pained expression.

"Maybe." Panty could see that it was no use so she needed to talk to Brief.

_"I hate it when I have to do stuff like this. I'm not good at all this touchy feely stuff dammit!"_ Panty had never been to Briefs house before and the size of it took her by surprise. The door was answered by an thin man with grey hair, kind eyes and a kind smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea…eh hi, I'm looking for Geekb…I'm looking for Brief"

"Would you perhaps be Stocking?" The man asked looking uncomfortable.

"No I'm Panty actually." The man looked disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"I see, nice to meet you. Young Master Rock is upstairs in his bedroom. Left hallway third door on your left." He motioned for her to come inside._ "Why did he think I was Stocking?"_

"Got it" Panty walked over to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

* * *

Name: Zapnight fever

Race: Ghost

Gender: Male

Appearance: Ghost: A TV which shows orange fuzz and an angry face.

Ability: Zap himself to another location, zap people and change them into someone else.

Death: Made up of the frustration of everyone who could not find anything on TV and spend the entire night zapping along the channels.

Occupation: -

Defeated by: Panty and Stocking

Heaven Coins: 2

* * *

**A/N: **another emotional chapter this time but there are still a few surprises to come.

Panty may seem to be a bit OOC but she feels things had to be done and she was the only one that could do it. also I think the new emotions she feels make her a bit more understanding. well I hope you like how things are developing.

Next chapter will be up this weekend or the day after.

Any comments or questions, Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Panty heard him cursing and walk to the door.

"Dammit Andrew, I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!" Brief shouted as he opened the door.

"So I take the trouble off coming here and this is the welcome I get?" Panty said angrily. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"P…Panty?" Brief exclaimed. She shoved him aside and went into his room.

"Brief" Panty began and took a deep breath. Talking like this was difficult for Panty it just wasn't something she did, ever. But things had been weird and it needed to be over so she was determined.

"I'm going to talk and you're going to shut op for a moment. Things have been weird ever since what happened at the park. I don't know what happened exactly between you two but I've never seen Stocking like this. What I said at the park…well just forget about it. I took too long to realize what I felt and it's too late now."

Briefs eyes widened. "No Panty I do care…"

"I know Brief but you like Stocking more right," Panty cut him off, "it's okay. She likes you too Brief. I'm dense and an airhead but even I can fucking see that." Brief looked confused but Panty could see some off the tension leaving him.

"Really?" he asked incredulous.

"Yea you idiot, so just talk to her already and…" Someone knocked on the door.

* * *

"Andrew?" Brief asked hesitantly. The door creaked and Stocking took a step inside.

"No, eh it's me." She said softly her eyes downcast.

"Well I'll be going then" Panty said smiling and walked out the room. _"Still too bad I didn't get to find out what kissing him would feel like."_

Stocking still stood in the door opening and continued to look at her feet.

"H…Hi" Brief scratched his head unsure of how to proceed, "eh, how was school?"

Stocking didn't react and once again there was silence.

Brief was starting to get anxious when Stocking muttered something he didn't hear.

"Did you say something, Stocking?"

"I'm sorry," she said and a few tears dropped on the carpet, "I didn't mean to…I was just surprised and…" She looked up and him her eyes red and puffy from crying. "I just always thought it would be Panty and…and I was so shocked. I just don't…don't want you t…to hate me. I'm so sorry!" She turned and ran to the door until Brief grabbed her wrist.

"Stocking , wait!" she stopped but did not turn to face him, "You're stupid you know that." Gasping at the comment Stocking turned around and opened her mouth to say something.

"Just listen to me for a moment. You're stupid if you think I could hate you, especially after kissing you just yesterday. Now look at me. I love Panty and I always will but…"

Stocking turned away but Brief held her chin and made her look at him.

"But I'm not in love with her, not anymore. I love you Stocking more than I ever did Panty." He let her go gauging her reaction. She was silent and was looking at him biting her lip.

"Really?" she asked not sure if she wanted the answer, "Why?" Brief smiled at her.

"Stocking you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're kind, you never give up, you would do anything for the ones your care about, you eat sweets like they're going to stop making them," she let out a small giggle, "these things and many more make you the person you are and made me fall for you."

Stocking was smiling at him but there was still hesitation and fear in her eyes and her smile faded a bit.

"Panty is so much prettier than I am so why..."

"Stocking," Brief said his voice gently but firm, "Yes Panty is pretty but in my eyes you're so much more beautiful than she will ever be. Why are you hesitating?" he frowned at her.

"I…I…" she looked down and whispered, "If I do this and I lose you…" Stocking cringed and put her arms around her hugging herself.

"Stocking, I won't ever leave you." All fear left Stocking and As she hugged Brief she felt so happy it felt like she was going to burst.

* * *

The next week was blissful, he and Stocking were finally together and Panty seemed surprisingly okay with it. Still there was something that bothered Brief. Little things kept happening. Like when he accidentally had frozen a soda can solid or how thing kept moving to him when he reached out to grab them. They were little things but it worried him and with that thought he arrived at the cafeteria where he was supposed to meet up with Stocking.

"I figured out you're little trick twerp" a deep voice snarled at him with contempt as a shadow loomed over him. _"Dwayne."_ Brief took a step backwards.

"Wha…What do you mean Dwayne?"

"That day in front of the school. It was all fake smoke and mirrors, maybe one of those things you build finally worked. You humiliated me!" his voice was low and angry, "Now it's time for payback."

Brief tried to escape and actually managed to put some distance between him and Dwayne as he ran into the cafeteria.

"Oh no you don't!" Dwayne yelled behind him. Brief glanced behind him just in time to see the can of soda fly toward his head. Without thinking he put all his power and focus on evading the can and took a step aside. With that single step he flew across the cafeteria knocking over several tabled and slammed into the wall. It cracked and pieces of concrete fell down as he stepped away from it completely fine. He looked around to see everyone stand frozen starring at him and he ran.

* * *

Stocking ran after him and grabbed his arm when she had caught up with him.

"I thought you said you left your gadgets at home?" She looked him over trying to locate any of them and noted that there were red rings in his eyes again.

"Y…Yea, eh I must have accidentally taken one with me." He avoided her eyes. _"He is lying! I know all his gadgets are still at the church. He has never lied to me!"_

"Brief what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said with a smile she knew was forced. That hurt, to know that the one she loved didn't trust her and it made her angry.

"Fine don't tell me!" Brief looked at her guiltily but he knew he couldn't tell her. _"I need to fix this before it gets out of control."_

* * *

From the darkness he saw Brief fleeing the cafeteria and excitement coursed through him. Quickly he disconnected himself from the dark corner and traveled through the shadows to a building opposite the school. Shadowtravel was one of the reasons he was good at what he did and it was invaluably useful when gathering information. He watched Brief away from the school. _"I think it's time for a little talk Briefers rock."_ A menacing grin spread, a little to widely for human comfort, across his face. He grabbed his phone and dialed.

_Click _"Who is this?!"

"This is Thumbscrew, always a pleasure Scanty-sama. The reason I'm calling you for is a deal you might be very interested in." Thumbscrew could practically see Scanty's eyes glint evilly.

"Oh do tell, you know I'm always up for a deal."

* * *

Brief went home to prevent any more accidents and to figure things out. He was using Ghost powers without his gadgets and more scary without control. He had to find a way to either get rid of it or control it. At the end of the day he wasn't any closer to a solution as he was at the start of it.

* * *

_He knew he was dreaming. It wasn't that he had dreamt this dream before or that impossible things were happening. In fact the scene before him was very normal if somewhat unnerving. No, he knew he was dreaming because the person standing before him, glaring with an evil smile that didn't suit him, was Brief himself. _

_"Finally we meet face to face" the Other Brief said. Brief frowned at that._

_""What do you mean? You're me right?" Other Brief chuckled._

_"Yes and no," he answered, "I'm a part of you, the part that had been repressed for a long time." Seeing Briefs confused faced he sighed._

_"Okay maybe this will make it a bit clearer." He took a step back and power surged through him. His clothed changed into opposite colors of what they had been. His skin became a shade darker, his hair spikier and almost dark red, his canines grew longer and sharper as did his fingernails and finally his eyes. The whites became bright orange and the green of his irises dulled and there was a bright blazing red ring around each of them._

_"Do you recognize me now?" Brief gasped and took a step back from Hell-Brief._

_"I'm the part of you that uses the hells-monkey and that controls the ghost powers" Other Brief explained pointing at himself._

_"Wh…Why are you here?" Brief asked. Hell-Brief glanced behind Brief and took a step towards him._

_"That would be them and to show you the inevitable." Brief turned and saw that behind him a mirror had appeared. Hell-Brief touched it and their reflection vanished to be replaced by a familiar scene. He, Panty and Stocking were fighting two dozen or so ghosts only he was fighting alongside them and without his gadgets._

_"What do you mean whit…" Hell-Brief pushed Brief from behind and he fell against the mirror and then, why was he even surprised, through it._

_"What the hell?" Brief thought when he opened his eyes. He saw that he was now part of the scene he had seen in the mirror only now he was fighting alongside the angels himself. It was more like watching a movie, he had no control over his body and could only watch. "What's so bad? I'm doing pretty good." Brief thought as he slew ghost after ghost. Then he noticed that he became more powerful after each defeated one and also more vicious, angrier. As the fight neared the end he could feel control slipping away and anger, rage and blood thirst take over. "Shit this is bad he…I…whatever is not calming down."_

_The last ghosts disintegrated and Brief stood seething with unconstrained rage. His gaze shifted to Panty and he walked towards her. _

_"Brief what's wrong? All the ghosts are gone you can stop now." Panty said worry in her voice as Brief closed in on her. Brief lunged at her. "Shit!" she yelled as she fended off his attack, "Brief don't do this! Calm down, you don't want this!" "Stop this," Brief thought still trapped inside forced to watch the scene play out, "Stop! No! I'm not this! I would never!" Brief desperately screamed in his mind._

_"Yes I do Panty." Brief said, his voice surprisingly calm and sounded therefore even scarier. Brief was too fast for Panty to evade as he stepped to her side and grabbed her head. _

_"Give me more power." Brief whispered as all strength left Panty. Her weapons disappeared as did her wings. Then her halo vanished, her eyes glazed over unseeing and her dropped her lifeless to the ground._

_"This can't be happening." Brief thought still forced to watch. "Oh but it is," Hell-Brief replied his voice seemingly inside Briefs head, "See that that's what will happen is you resist this. Accept the power and become me or…" Brief body moved again searching for the next target._

_Stocking stood frozen in shock, fear and disbelief until Brief started moving towards her but she could escape him no less than Panty could. Brief embraced Stocking in a hug pulling her close. "Shhhhh," he whispered in her ear, "don't be scared." He kissed her and her eyes went wide first in surprised then in horror. Stocking struggled to get lose but it was no use and after a while her movements ceased. Stockings lifeless eyes where the last thing he saw before Brief was pulled back out of the mirror._

That night brief woke up screaming and for the first time in his life he was more afraid of himself than anything else.

* * *

Name: Thumbscrew

Race: Demon

Gender: Male

Appearance: Small, hunched over, red skin, green eyes with vertical pupils, long tongue and has a hood covering his head.

Ability: Unknown

Weapon: Unknown

Death: -

Occupation: Merchant, trader and makes deals.

Defeated by: -

Heaven Coins: -

* * *

**A/N: **So the update took a bit longer then expected, sorry for that. I had a hectic week with all the exams 'n stuff I had to do but as I promised I'll update until the story is finished.

Brief and Stocking are finally together! There are still some issues between them but the first step has been made.

The dream was a bit longer then I anticipated but I wanted to clearly show Briefs internal struggle with himself.

-I-

Bubbajack: Thanks, hearing someone likes the story and what I'm doing with the characters means a lot to me. I think every character in a story has a good (or at least relateble) side to them. Also Panty is an angel so there has to be a good side to her and I wanted to bring that out. I'm happy to know that is going well, though I'm not saying she won't still be a bitch most of the time.

loganberry: OOC means Out Of Character. meaning that the character behaves differently than in the original work from which it comes.

creeves59: I'm glad to hear that but signing up is free you know, _grin_.

KML: She always cared Panty just has a rather direct and violent character and also love does tend to change people.

-I-

Next update will be this weekend.

Like the story or have a comment or question, please leave a review.

Until next chapter, DTY


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Panty was bored. This was nothing uncommon and her being in her desk at school this was to be expected. Normally she would just annoy Brief until she got a reaction from him but since he and Stocking where an item, Stocking wouldn't allow her to tease Brief as much as before. She sighed and closed her thinking she might just as well take another nap.

She didn't mind Brief and Stocking and Panty and her had made up. Panty stepping aside had done most of the way and buying her a dozen doughnuts every day for a month had made things pretty much okay between them.

But now she was often very bored. _"Fuck! I'm going to die of boredom. Maybe I just need to get some. I heard that one jock had a pretty nice…"_ But somehow the idea didn't appeal to her as much as it would have in the past. She still had men coming over every night of the week, she was still Panty after all, but she was also curious for something more, especially whenever she saw Brief and Stocking together.

"Okay class I have an announcement to make." Panty groaned as the teachers voice boomed through the classroom.

"A new student is joining us today. He has just transferred here so make him feel welcome. Now come and introduce yourself." Panty opened her eyes and looked up curious at the new student.

* * *

Panty examined the boy that stepped forward. His pale skin was in stark contrast to his pitch black unruly hair. He wasn't as broad as the jocks but you could see that he was certainly no pushover. His stance was lazy and spoke of boredom but he smiled with a big grin that felt a little ominous and his purple eyes blazed with intensity. _"Wow, he's hot."_ Panty thought instantly.

"Hi, name's Rowdy," his eyes locked into Panty's for a moment as he glanced around the classroom, "I hope there are some interesting people here." His smile grew a little bigger and everyone went quiet for a minute. Stocking turned to look and Panty and saw her starring at the boy.

"God Panty, you're nearly drooling!" she commented and Panty quickly closed her mouth.

"Yeah eh, right…just take a seat eh…there." The teacher pointed to the seat in front of Panty's.

Stocking tried to ignore Panty, who was almost drooling at this point, and focused on Brief.

"So," she gazed into his eyes, "you want to do something later?"

"Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?" He asked gazing back.

Panty glanced at them. _"Ügh, get a room already." _

"We could go to the park or see a movie. We could also go to the mall, oh or we could go to that new sweetshop that just opened." Stocking was excitedly rambling which made brief smile.

"Could we go there?" she placed her had on Briefs and when they touched he flinched. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Brief relaxed and took her hand in his own.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." He reassured her.

"Okay," she seemed to debate something but let didn't say any more.

* * *

A few hours later their lesson was interrupted by a loud crackle from speakers that were used for the public announcements.

"Briefers Rock report to the principal's office, repeat Briefers Rock to the principal's office." Brief looked just as surprised as the rest did en he shrugged when Stocking looked at him questioningly.

Ten minutes later he came in the classroom but didn't sit down after talking to the teacher. He grabbed his bag and turned to Stocking.

"My dad called and I need to go now. I'll see you after school and we'll go to that sweetshop okay?"

"Yeah okay." Brief walked out of the classroom and Stocking sighed.

* * *

Lunch was even worse than it usually was. Since recently Brief lunched with them and he and Stocking would act all lovey-dovey the entire time. Now was ever worse because Stocking was staring into space and didn't even react to Panty. _"I'm so bored. I have never wished that a ghost would appear so bad."_ She looked through the cafeteria looking for a distraction. The perfect distraction came in the form of Rowdy who had just stepped inside the cafeteria and was looking for a table to sit at.

"Hi there," Panty said as she walked up to him, "looking for a table?" His face broke into that trademark grin when he saw her.

"Yeah well, I had nothing better to do so I thought I'd check out the cafeteria."

"I could show you the rest of the school. You did say you wanted the tour right?" Her eyes twinkled and she smiled slightly seductively at him. He chuckled.

"Sure, lead the way."

* * *

Brief arrived at his home and noticed the guard didn't open the gate and when he got inside Andrew, or any of the other staff for that matter were nowhere in sight. _"Strange, Andrew always welcomes me home."_ He walked the long corridor to his father's study and knocked. When no reply came he opened the door and found the room empty. _"What the hell is going on?"_

Back in front of his own room he noticed the door was slightly open. Brief was on edge, first all the staff was gone then his father wasn't in his study and now someone had been in his room. He opened the door and went inside cautiously. In the middle of the room stood a figure, he had his back to Brief. The person turned to face him when Brief walked in the room.

It was immediately clear to Brief that he wasn't human. He was small and hunched bit. His hood was off and Brief could see his green snake like eyes. And his red skin made Brief certain he was facing a demon. The demon grinned at Brief, showing his sharp pointed teeth, who he had been waiting for.

"Greeting Briefers Rock, sorry for my intrusion. I'm sure you have a lot of questions as to who I am and why I'm here." His voice was harsh and screechy but at the same time had a coaxing almost slimy quality to it.

"Yeah, I have a lot of questions."

* * *

"My name is Thumbscrew and I'm sure you have already realized I'm a demon." Brief nodded in acknowledgement. "However, unlike the Akuma sisters I'm not one for violence. My business is trade ad deals in any and all forms." Brief took this in but was still on guard. _"Even if what he says is true it doesn't mean he isn't dangerous."_ Brief reasoned.

"As to why I'm here I will come back to that in a moment. First tell me Brief, are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you." Brief growled and it was true, he was tired of being afraid and refused to do so any longer.

"No not of me, young Mr. Rock but of yourself. I know about the things that have been happening lately and that you can't control it." Brief eyes widened in surprise, _"how can he know that?"_

Thumbscrew must have sensed Briefs surprise because he then said.

"Information is also something I gather and trade in. I also know about the dream." At those words Brief froze in shock.

"The reason I'm here Mr. Rock, is to offer a deal." Brief snapped out of his shock.

"A deal?" he asked.

"Yes. I know can help you to control your powers Mr. Rock. I can show you that and much more."

The dream still weighed heavy on his mind and Brief still had no clue as how to control his powers. But this was a demon so he had to b careful in any deal he made.

"And what do you want in exchange? I'm not naïve enough to think you're doing this out of kindness. Not anymore." Brief mumbled the last part to low for Thumbscrew to hear.

"You're quite right Mr. Rock," Thumbscrews eyes glinted with excitement.

"So what do you want? A sacrifice?! My soul?!" Thumbscrew laughed.

"No nothing like that. Even if I'm a demon sometimes I need human currency. To put it bluntly, I want money and you have it."

"Oh, well then that's fine I guess." Brief had money enough so he didn't really care about how much.

"There is one more thing I want but it's nothing to worry about and nothing of any value. I need just one hair." Thumbscrew added almost nonchalantly. _"A hair? Hmm well I guess there's no harm in that."_

"Okay deal." They shook hands and thumbscrew smiled even wider.

* * *

Panty and Rowdy where on the second floor of the school and Panty was actually having a great time even though Rowdy was still giving in to Panty's advices. Actually it was partly because of that. It was fun talking to him and he kept her on her toes.

"So why did you move? Did they kick you out?" Panty teased.

"Hell no, I was a model student. The girl just weren't hot enough." He laughed.

"Then you came to the right place." She smiled seductively. He looked her over, his eyes slowly traveling up from her legs to her waist up to her eyes.

"No doubt," he replied with a glint in his eyes, "but it's also what's inside that count's you know. I need to get to know a person first."

Panty couldn't speak and stared at him. _"He is really different then the other guys that just want to get in my pants."_ She smiled at him and was about to reply when a thundering roar interrupted her.

"You! Pants or whatever you're name is." Dwayne bounded through the hallway to her. Panty's face showed only annoyance. She wasn't afraid of Dwayne, he was just a jock and a bully.

"What do you want Dwayne?"

"You need keep your pet in check, he doesn't know his place!" Dwayne snarled, "That little shit humiliated me and now everyone thinks I've gone soft."

"First all Geekboy isn't my pet you idiot! Secondly it's your own damn fault everyone thinks you're a pussy, you stupid fuck!" Panty yelled back. _"Ha, who would have ever thought I would defend Brief?"_

"Shut up you bitch!" He stepped closer and now loomed over her, "Someone need to pay and maybe then he'll know his place!" It was only then that Panty realized she was in trouble. Her weapons didn't work against humans and Dwayne was physically way stronger than her. Dwayne raised his fist and Panty stepped back her eyes widened in fear.

* * *

The huge form that was Dwayne Davo did not impress Rowdy and on top of that Dwayne was clearly an idiot. The way Panty stood up to him however did impress Rowdy. _"He's twice her size and she's chewing his head off, she's really something."_ He was still observing Panty when Dwayne stepped closer and he saw that Panty was scared now. _"Shit!"_ Rowdy thought as Dwayne pulled back his fist to hit her.

Rowdy stepped between Dwayne and panty taking the full force of his punch in the chest. He managed to keep standing and looked at Dwayne with rage in his eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Instead Dwayne moved to hit him again. _"Shit, guess I have no choice."_

Just before Dwayne hit his face, Rowdy grabbed his fist and threw it to the side. Dwayne's momentum carried him straight into the wall. Dwayne looked back at Rowdy in fury but he went pale and stared with shock and fear in his eyes as he looked upon Rowdy's face.

Dwayne backed away muttering, "no, not again," and then he managed to get himself upright.

"Just…just stay away from me!" he said in a tone that was supposed to be threatening but only sounded scared and desperate. Before Rowdy or Panty could react, Dwayne turned and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Rowdy asked Panty.

"Uh yea, I'm fine but what the fuck just happened?" she looked bewildered at him. "Did you just totally kick Dwayne's ass?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts and when she looked at him her eyes stood angry and defiant. "What the fuck did you do that for!?"

"Wow, easy there. I was just trying to help seeing as he was about to give you a close-up of his fist." He help his hands up in surrender but a mocking sneer had settled on his face.

"Are you saying I needed to be rescued?" she asked in a offended tone, "I don't need your fuckin' help, you arrogant bastard!"

"Okay fine, have it your way I won't help again unless you ask me." His tone was light and apologetic and sounded almost genuine. Panty calmed down a bit but was still suspicious.

"I wouldn't hold my fuckin' breath if I were you." She glared at him.

"Oh and don't worry about the reward" he said.

"What reward?" Panty's voice raising a bit again, "I didn't…"

"The expression on your face when I stepped in front of you was reward enough!" he laughed.

"You! Fuckin'! Shit-faced!" Panty launched herself at him as he ran away laughing the whole time.

* * *

The next day Panty and Rowdy went to the cafeteria together and found Stocking and Brief already sitting there.

"Stocking what's for lunch?" Panty asked as she slumped into a chair and put her feet on the table. Stocking looked from her to Rowdy and back and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Either something that resembles meatloaf or pizza." Panty shot up from her chair and ran off without a word.

"Don't mind her," said Brief, "she gets exited fast. I'm Brief and this is Stocking, you're Rowdy right?" he held out his hand which Rowdy shook.

"Yea, nice to meet you and all the crap." He smiled and he and Brief started talking until Panty came back with a plate stacked with pizza seven layers high.

Stocking thought the boy was nice enough and he had an attitude to match Panty's. He wasn't intimidated by her or jumped at the chance to get into her pants. Maybe Panty would actually have a friend or maybe he would become even more. Stocking hoped it but doubted the later would happen. She turned to Brief and noticed not for the first time that he had become a lot more confident in the last couple of weeks. Also whatever had bothered Brief the day before seemed to have gone. _"Maybe he really did just have a bad dream or something."_ Finally everything seemed to be going good. She should have known it wouldn't last.

* * *

Name: Dwayne Davo

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Appearance: Short brown hair, 7 feet/ 2.1 m tall, heavily muscled, small dark brown eyes and an ever present evil sneer.

Ability: Above average strength, below average intelligence.

Weapon: Fists

Death: -

Occupation: School bully, Captain of the school football team.

Defeated by: Brief, Rowdy

Heaven Coins: -

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 16. Answered have been given and a lot of new questions have appeared.

Also don't think Scanty and Kneesocks are anywhere near done with Panty, Stocking and Brief.

A new OC in the story. I quite like this one although I had a hard time picking a name for him. I'll probably put his character profile in next chapter or the one after that.

-I-

Again I wanted to thank all the people who have taken the time to leave a review, they keep me motivated to keep writing.

Next update will be in a couple of days as usual.

Like the story or have a comment or question, please leave a review.

Until next chapter, DTY


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So how was it again that you managed to beat Dwayne?" Brief asked. They were sitting on the sofa in the living of the church. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Dwayne and ever since then he was never far from Panty. Not in a stalker kind of way that Brief used to do, often Panty would be mad at him and wouldn't leave him alone.

"Oh, that," he grinned clearly still enjoying the memory of the scared Dwayne, "I'm just fast. Dwayne might have some brute strength but he is slow as fuck." Brief nodded although still doubted a bit. He knew how Dwayne could fight more than most and he didn't remember him being slow in the least. But he let the issue go because he had learned Rowdy was a lot like Panty and tended to exaggerate.

"Brief, Brief, you need to taste this one. It's amazing." Brief turned to Stocking who was sitting next to him leaning in him with her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him with an expression of pure joy and held a spoon with a bit of pudding on it in from of him._ "God I love that smile."_ He couldn't help smiling back and then he ate the pudding. It was as Stocking had said amazingly good. But not as good as watching her eat it. Some might think it strange to watch someone eat but he couldn't help it. Stocking was…well insanely hot and erotic when she ate. She shivered and moaned with every bite, how could he not watch?

"Well Pants it was fun watching you get all misty eyed but I need to go." Rowdy was referring to the romantic comedy Panty had been forced to watch with them. Panty hadn't cried off course, in fact she had been pissed the entire time, but this did not stop Rowdy saying so. Moreover he had made up an nick name for Panty which she hated and never failed to make her instantly furious, not that it took al lot to do so but still.

"I didn't get misty eyed you blind fuckhead! If you wanna leave, then leave, shitface!" She tried to kick him in the head but he quickly moved to of range laughing.

"Ah don't be like that, that hurts ya know. And you know you're gonna miss me." He smirked heading towards the door to get a head start. Panty launched herself at him and Brief and Stocking could hear him laugh all the way out of the church.

"I actually need to go too, Stocking, sorry." She looked at him surprised because he usually stayed until late and it wasn't even dark yet.

"Eh, why?"

"I uh…need to get some new parts for my gadgets." Stocking still sis not know that Brief didn't even need them anymore but he was afraid of how she would react.

"oh, sure I understand don't worry." She smiled at him and followed him to the door. "But you have to make up for leaving me alone." She grinned and he knew exactly what she wanted. He kissed her and said goodbye. "I'll call you latter okay Stocking, bye?"

"No try again." She said still grinning. He sighed but smiled back just as joyful.

"I'll be back soon Sweetie, I'll miss you" He said lightly blushing. She did this every time he left but he didn't mind. Brief knew Stocking was a very romantic and mushy person but he loved that as he did every other part of her.

"Okay then and don't forget to call."

* * *

Brief was walking home when he heard shouting coming from an ally to his left. Hoping nobody was hurt he went to check what was happening. When he reached the commotion it took him a moment to wrap his brain around what he was seeing. A young woman was crouching against one of the alley walls trembling in fear. Further back in the alley was a ghost shaped like a garbage container but with sharp teeth. And between them, facing the ghost was Rowdy, defending the woman. _"Rowdy? What the hell are you doing that's dangerous?"_

Then the ghost launched itself at Rowdy jaws/lid furiously chomping. Before Brief could move Rowdy came into action. Brief saw how his body changed. His skin became red, his hair orange and moved like it was on fire and later he would see his eyes had a red ring around the purple of his irises. Rowdy punched the ghost sending him back down the alley and into a wall with a single hit.

"I told you not to touch her!" Brief heard him yell. The ghost got up and again rushed towards Rowdy. Rowdy suddenly held a short sword in his hands. He stepped aside and struck down at the moment the ghost flew past him turning him to dust.

"Are you okay?" Rowdy asked the still terrified woman. She let out a yelp and ran off. Brief quickly duck around the corner and heard Rowdy grumbling about how ungrateful people were._"What the fuck! Is Rowdy…no I would have sensed it. He doesn't seem to be a threat, quite the opposite. I'll need to talk to him about this to be sure though."_

* * *

Panty was walking down a hallway of the school towards the parking lot and was cranky as hell. Panty being in a bad mood was of course not uncommon but it was worse than usual because one of her idiot teacher had given her detention. _"Stupid Rowdy! It was his fuckin' fault for dodging the eraser. Okay I threw it but still he didn't even get punished!"_

She kicked one of the garbage cans sending it flying across the hallway. That was of course the moment Scanty and Kneesocks came around the corner. Panty already saw what was going to happen. _"Oh crap, my day just keeps getting better doesn't it?"_ she thought sarcastically.

The garbage can hit Scanty full in the face to which she immediately targeted Panty as the person responsible after she got up again. Her face went red, well…actually more glowed red as she skin was already red, and she stormed towards Panty.

"That's it! You're dead, I don't care about plans and RUURUU anymore I'm going to fucking kill you now bitch!"

"Ah! What the hell?! Panty?!" Rowdy had been looking for Panty for the last half hour, forgetting she was in detention, when she suddenly slammed into him sending them both to the ground. She shot back up and wanted to run but Rowdy grabbed her wrist.

"Whoa, calm down Panty. What's wrong?" She struggled to free her wrist.

"Let go you fuckin' idiot! You want to get killed?!" Suddenly Scanty burst through the wall a few feet away from them. Rowdy pulled Panty behind him and faced Scanty,

"Scanty, calm down. What is going on here?" Scanty scowled at him.

"Get out of my way Rowdy! This is none of your business."

"I beg to differ Scanty, didn't you make it my business?" He smiled his trademark sneer at her which seemed t infuriated her even more. She yelled and attacked him. Rowdy shoved Panty to the side and ducked below the scythe Scanty attacked him with. Panty attacked Scanty from the side forcing her to defend against the hail of bullets. Rowdy saw his chance and kicked swiping Scanty's feet from under her.

With a loud yelp she smashed into the ground but immediately scrambled up again to continue fighting until she looked up at Rowdy's eyes she. She froze for a moment and then took a step back.

"Scanty! Calm the fuck down! You're gonna rrruin everything you idiotic bitch!" Kneesocks yelled as she appeared from the hole in the wall Scanty had made.

"This isn't over." She said menacingly to Rowdy before she turned and stalked away.

"You alright?" Rowdy glanced over a Panty who was still starring murder at Scanty's back.

"Uh, yea I'm fine. Never knew you could fight like that." She replied glancing over Rowdy's body.

"Heh, what can I say? Some are just born to be perfect." He said jokingly. "But seriously we do make a good team don't you think?"

"I suppose," Panty reluctantly agreed but a smile crept on her face nonetheless.

"Image what we could do if we teamed up in the bedroom." She teased.

"Not much I suppose if you would have the same constipated face as when you fight." He mocked and then he ran anticipating Panty's fury.

* * *

Rowdy stepped outside the school and saw someone waiting for him. He had expected Panty had caught up with him but to his surprise it was Brief waiting for him.

"We need to talk." Brief said and without waiting for a response he started walking. Rowdy caught up with him and when they stopped they were on the side of the school. They would not be overheard but still had a good view of the parking lot.

"So what are you? I know you're not a ghost so what then?" Rowdy's eyes snapped to Brief wide with surprise.

"What do you mean?" He tried to sound like he really didn't know but couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

"I'm not here to fight," Brief said but his tone was hard, "I just need to know. I know you're not a bad guy, I saw what you did in the alley." Again Rowdy looked shocked when Brief mentioned what had happened just the day before.

"But sometimes even good guys fuck up you know. I need to be sure Stocking and Panty are safe." His voice softened as he said that.

"I understand but I wouldn't intentionally harm them." Brief nodded but remained silent waiting for Rowdy to answer his earlier question. Rowdy took a deep breath and looked away from Brief.

"I'm a mistake. Something that was never meant to be," Brief looked confused but waited for Rowdy to continue.

"I'm not a ghost no, not a full one at least. I'm half ghost, and half demon." He looked at Briefs eyes expecting to see disgust, fear, hatred or maybe even pity. Instead he saw understanding and it left him speechless.

Since the day he was born Rowdy had been told that he was worthless. He was hated and looked upon in disgust by demons where he grew up. By the angels he was either pitied or feared. Never had anyone even tried to understand or except him. Brief didn't say anything but instead walked to a nearby tree and stopped standing a few feet away from it. He looked around and then held out a hand. A stone 3 feet away from him flew in his hand the he threw it sending it through the tree. It burst out the other side and Brief turned back to Rowdy.

"You're not alone. Let me help you." Rowdy nodded and knew that for the first time he had a true friend and didn't stand alone anymore.

"Brief I need to tell you something. It's about Scanty and Kneesocks..." he got cut off by Panty running screaming out of the school.

"Fuck! Rowdy you shitfaced asshole! Stop hiding like a scared little bitch!"

"You better go before she breaks the school down. we'll talk later" Brief chuckled. Rowdy grinned and took of after Panty.

* * *

Stocking stepped out of the newly opened sweet shop in the mall overjoyed with all the sweets she had bought. Her smile fell a little bit when she wondered what Brief was doing. She knew it was silly and that she acted stupid and mushy around Brief but that was just who she was. When she loved someone she did fully and she showed it. _"It's only been half a day but I miss him already," _she sighed, _"Get a hold of yourself Stocking. Do not turn into one of those who can't do anything without their boyfriend. You're Anarchy fuckin' Stocking!"_ She sighed again and started walking out of the mall.

"All alone? Didn't your boyfriend want to go with you?" Stocking jumped at the closeness of the screechy voice. She looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw a small creature step out of the shadows of a corner. _"Since when so malls have shadowy corners?" _she briefly wondered.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" she said agitated.

"My name is Thumbscrew and I want to make a deal." Now Thumbscrew was out of the shadows she saw his red skin, snake like eyes and disgusting grin. She hated the little demon instantly.

"I'm not interested in your deal. Get the hell away from me before I sever your head from your neck." She started to walk away from him but stopped when he spoke again.

"Don't you want to know what your boyfriend is hiding?" he asked with fake casualness.

"What secret?! And how do you know I have a boyfriend?!" Thumbscrews' grin widened a little.

"I have my way Stocking. Now about your boyfriend, you should ask Mr. Briefers where he goes all the time."

"I know where he goes!" Stocking spat, "he has a meeting with his father and he still hasn't fixed some of his stuff."

"Are you sure of that Stocking? Oh and while you ask also ask about the nightmares he's been having. Just call my name in the shadow when you're ready to make a deal." Thumbscrew said and then he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

_"Nightmares? Brief said it was only one time and that it wasn't a big deal. Did he lie to me again?"_ She went home troubled and more confused than ever her joy over the new candy all but forgotten.

* * *

Name: Backstab, Rowdy Mayhem.

Race: Half ghost/half demon.

Gender: Male

Appearance: Ghost half: black skinned, red and black clothes, orange hair that move like fire and red eyes.

Demon half: Red skinned, black hair with a streak of white and purple eyes.

Disguised: pale, black haired, slightly arrogant grin and purple eyes.

Ability: Disguise himself as human, split his ghost and demon halves in two bodies.

Weapon: Short sword, Big sword with sharp saw like teeth.

Death: -

Occupation: Assassin

Defeated by: Brief

Heaven Coins: 12

* * *

**A/N: **It took me a few days more this time but now my exams are over so updates should be faster. I also wanted to note that this Story has no beta so there could be some minor mistakes here and there I haven't caught.

So yea wow we know a lot more about Rowdy now. I like his character is developing and he brings his own share of problems to the story.

-I-

HiyaKitty: I'm happy to hear you're intrigued by the story and it's good to know some people pay attention to things like being in character, thanks.

Creeves59: Very probably but the important question is how...Muhaha (cue ominous music). But I'm not telling off course.

KML: Well she did try the first chance she got and has been doing so ever since. I'd say the biggest change is that she didn't start ignoring and going after other 'easy' guys when he rejected her advances.

-I-

It's always a pleasant surprise to see new reviews especially from the ones that have before, it's nice to now the story keeps being interesting.

On that note please leave a review for any reason whatsoever.

Next chapter will be up this weekend.

Until then, DTY


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Panty was lying in front of the TV bored and frustrated when she heard knocking on the door. _"Finally! How dare that bastard be late?! If he thinks he's gonna get some tonight…well he probably will but still…"_ She trotted to the door opened it to find Brief.

"Oh it's you." Panty said annoyed.

"What's the matter? Is your date late?"

"How the fuck do you know?!" the slight smirk on Briefs face was more annoying than the comment itself. _"That little shit has become much too confident."_

"Before we got here we saw some guy whose car had broken down and he kept mumbling about being late for a date before he picked up some woman and got in a taxi."

"God fuckin' dammit! Why are all the men in this city assholes?!" Panty ranted for a while before she suddenly looked back at Brief, "What do you mean we?" She narrowed her eyes and then she spotted Rowdy behind Brief.

"Well…eh you see…Stocking is upstairs?"

"Yes but…" Before Panty could say more, Brief shot up the stairs leaving Panty alone with Rowdy. Rowdy looked at her amused waiting for her to speak.

"Fine! It's not like I've got anything better to do anymore." She walked back to the sofa with Rowdy casually sauntering behind her.

* * *

"Stocking?" Briefs head appeared from the slightly open door. Stocking jumped at the sound and nearly fell of her chair. Brief chuckled and was glad he was one of the few that knew this side of Stocking, it was just too adorable.

"Can't you knock like a normal person?!"

"I did but you didn't answer." Brief explained as he walked over to her bed and let himself fall onto it.

He had stared at the ceiling and Stocking could see the bags under his eyes. She sat next to him and remembered what Thumbscrew had told her.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. Brief eyes left the ceiling to look at Stocking and he the worry on her face. He frowned, _"why is she so worried? Nobody has been seriously injured for a while now and Dwayne has backed off. Everything is great…right?"_

"Yea I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"It's just…You look so tired and you've been away a lot," she searched his eyes as if she could find the answer there, "have you been having nightmares again?"

_"How does she…no she can't know she must be guessing but I can't keep lying to her."_

"Honestly, yes. But seriously Stocking don't worry about it."

"But…" Brief sat up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Just trust me Stocking, can you do that?"

"O…Okay but promise me one thing."

"Anything" Brief said.

"Tell me when something's wrong, anything at all. I've lost too many people important to me, more than the ghost I lo…"

"I promise."

* * *

Rowdy watched Panty's expression of intense concentration mesmerized. She held the same fire in her eyes as when she was mad only a bit less intent on causing physical harm.

"Fuckin' shit! How the fuck do I keep losing?! Piece of shit…" Okay less intent on causing _him _physical harm in any case. He hated that he had to leave, the church had become like a second home to him and being around Panty…Well it was just fun if nothing else.

"See you tomorrow Panty." he said as he stood up.

"What you're going?!" Panty exclaimed her eyes wide with surprise and for once without a hint of anger or sarcasm.

"You can't leave me alone with her!" She pointed at Stocking. Brief had left earlier saying something about catching up on some sleep.

"You've managed it before I came here so why can't you now? Or have you gone soft?" he mocked, "Besides, I thought you didn't want me here." He smiled that infuriating grin of his.

"You…I don't…Just…Argh!" she yelled and chased him out of the church.

* * *

"You know I was really surprised at first but Rowdy is a really nice guy, despite how he looks and acts sometimes." Stocking said looking at Panty.

"Yea right! He's probably gay or something, I mean how can you refuse this?!" Panty pointed at herself. _"He is so arrogant! Always thinks he's so smart."_

"You shouldn't be so mean to him all the time." _"Though he just brushed it off like it's nothing every time. That's one of the reasons I can even stand to be around him."_

"Yea whatever, he just keeps asking for it." Panty said distracted. _"Why the hell do I even put up with him? It's not like he's nice…okay sometimes. But it's not like I like being around him or…he probably doesn't even like me if he did he wouldn't refuse me so much." _At that thought she suddenly felt sad.

"You know I see the way he looks at you sometimes." Stocking said after Panty had been silent for a while.

"What?" Panty said confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Stocking sighed.

"Panty?" Stocking asked.

"What is it now?!" Panty said annoyed. _"What's with all the talking about feelings and crap today?"_

""How do you know when someone is cheating on you?" Stocking asked in a small voice.

"What?! Did Brief…?" Panty started her temper rising.

"No! it's just…he's been leaving early a lot and saying he has stuff to do and I just don't know…" Panty stood up her anger rising beyond her control.

"I swear if he did something I'm gonna…" Panty stormed out of the church before Stocking could say anything else.

* * *

Panty stormed through the front door without saying anything to the servants of the Rock mansion except "Fuck off!" and searched for Brief. She found him in what appeared to be a training room. He was wearing clothes that looked like they had been through a fire, they were full of holes and charred spots, and he was barefoot.

"Geekboy!" Panty yelled as she strode over to him. Brief turned to look at her and he gasped.

"P…Panty! What are you doing here?" She glared at him with murder in her eyes.

"Shut up! The question is, what have…"

She couldn't finish her question as at that moment Brief lost his concentration and flame he had been controlling burst. It exploded into a fiery storm and Brief ran to Panty standing in front of her as the flames raged. Brief extended his arms, seemingly unaffected by the fire, spreading his hands and the temperature of the room dropped. Panty could see her breath and watched perplexed as the fire itself froze and shattered turning into dust.

"Eh, are you alright?" Brief asked. Panty could see Brief's skin was silver and she watched tiny shards of silver fell until his skin was normal again.

"No I'm not fuckin' alright idiot!" She sneered backing away from him, "Since when have you become MR. Freeze?!" Panty pulled out her gun and got in a fighting stance.

"Calm down Panty, I'm not a ghost." Brief said quickly, "It's the Hells-Monkey, I can use the powers now without gadgets and I've been training to control it." Panty calmed down after having heard his explanation. _"It also explains why he has been gone so much."_

"Okay fine! But if you ever hurt Stocking." She warned.

"I would never, you know that. But can you…not tell her about this. I don't want her to freak out."

* * *

He walked up to the main doors of the Akuma house hold and was let in by the guard without question. Inside he asked for the sisters and was led to an empty room that was most likely used for business meetings. After a few minutes Scanty and Kneesocks came into the room.

"You have good timing Mayhem, I was just about to call you." Scanty said her voice cold and emotionless.

"I don't care," Rowdy said through clenched teeth, "I'm not doing this anymore." He couldn't take it anymore. He had finally found some friends who accepted him for who he was and he had lied to them from the moment they met. Even though Brief knew everything now it was still too hard.

"Ha! You know you don't have a choice but don't worry, after tomorrow your part is done. Now tell me where will they be?"

* * *

"Scanty, I understand why you hate those angel bitches so much but…why Brief?" Kneesocks asked after Rowdy had left.

"How can you ask that?! If anything he's even worse than those sluts with halo's." Kneesocks frowned at that statement.

"What do you mean? He's never broken any rrrule unless it was an emergency and he never harms anyone on purpose."

"If he's so fuckin' perfect, than why did he choose that whore over me?!" Kneesocks immediately understood. She didn't think Scanty was in love with Brief but she couldn't get over the fact that she had lost him to Panty.

"And then after he finally saw her for the slut she was, instead of me he went for the other angel bitch!" at this point Kneesocks decided to retreat carefully as Scanty's rage was on the point of exploding.

* * *

"He's not cheating on you." Panty said as she burst into the church and continued straight to her room. Panty had a bad feeling and not just about Brief. _"Things are getting weird again. Or maybe I just need to get laid."_

Stocking was relieved. She still didn't know what he was doing all the time but she decided to just trust him. The tension she had all evening left her and she felt utterly exhausted. She had one foot on the stairs when she heard someone at the door.

Brief rushed inside. "Stocking! What's going on Panty all but broke into my house and started yelling crazy things. Are you okay?" he asked hastily.

"Yes I'm fine, great now actually." She said smiling and led him to the sofa. Stocking wrapped her arms around Brief and sighed contently. _"I want to tell her but…" _Not telling Stocking was killing him. He knew she had loved a ghost before and it wasn't that he had a ghost power. It was that he had so many it scared himself most off the time. He slowly drifted off to sleep his head filled with complicated confusing thoughts.

* * *

He glanced at his watch again as he had countless times throughout the day. Two minutes until the bell rang. Rowdy had been on edge the whole day hoping that Scanty's threat had been all talk but he didn't really believe that. He glanced over at Panty and knew what he had to do despite the consequences. The sound of the ringing bell cut off whatever the teacher had to say as the class instantly packed their things and scrambled out of the classroom.

Brief had told the school he had important family matters and was excused for the day. Rowdy had told Brief what happened yesterday and Brief told him to keep an eye on Stocking and Panty for him. While he did that Brief was trying to find out what Scanty and Kneesocks were planning. Thus Rowdy had been anxious all day waiting for Scanty and Kneesocks to try something.

They got into See-through and drove to the mall where Panty was going to shop, and probably pick up some guys, while Stocking planed to visited every cake and sweetshop there. About halfway there their path was blocked by Scanty who stood in the middle of the road grinning evilly. She held a gun none of them had seen before but they didn't get a good look as she the shot at them. "Ah! Fuck!" he heard Panty scream when one of the tires popped and the car span until it came to a stop.

Rowdy grabbed his phone and hit the second speed-dial.

"Brief! Halfway to the mall. Get here now!" He hung up and saw Panty and Stocking had already gotten out of the car and faced Scanty.

"What the fuck is wrong with you crazy bitches?!" Panty yelled, "Got to tired of trying to think of an actual plan? This is really pathetic." Scanty smirked and razed the gun for them to see.

"You're just too much of a dumb whore to see the plan." The gun she held was a huge caliber revolver. It was red and white and had three revolving barrels.

Suddenly Kneesocks is behind them coming towards them with a katana in her hands. It was striped red and white and had a gap in the middle of the blade. Panty and Stocking looked at each other and nodded. Stocking ran towards Kneesocks her own blades on her hands. Panty ran towards Scanty razing her own gun and took a shot which Scanty sidestepped. Scanty laughed wickedly and the shot at Panty.

Panty dodged the bullet but as it hit the ground next to her it exploded sending her flying. Rowdy tried to reach her but couldn't because of the explosion. Panty crashed into Stocking, who was blown backwards as well by Kneesocks, in midair.

"What the fuck is up with those weapons?!" Panty groaned.

"How the fuck should I know? Get up!" Panty did and shot at Kneesocks but it was nu use. She easily not only blocked but also send the bullets straight back at them.

Stocking moved to intercept a shot from Scanty while Panty blocked the returning bullets with her gun. Stocking sliced the huge bullet in half but as soon as she did it exploded. Both she and Panty where caught in the blast en flew back crashing into See-through.

"Stop this!" Rowdy yelled stepping in front of the angels blocking Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Get out of the way Mayhem! Or do I need to remind you what happens if you go against us?" Rowdy didn't move. He clenched his fist and looked back at Panty. He turned back his eyes were glazed and his voice trembled.

"I know but I can't let this happen, I can't lose them…her and I would never forgive myself for letting you hurt them." He took a deep breath and took a fighting stance. His eyes flared red, his hair became a bright flaming orange and he held a short sword in his hands.

"Fine, have it your way!" Scanty yelled and she and Kneesocks rushed at him.

* * *

Brief moved as fast as he could, praying that he wouldn't be too late. He got there just in time to see Scanty and Kneesocks fighting with Rowdy. He wasn't doing too well and Brief knew what Rowdy would do next. Still running towards them he saw the scene unfold.

Rowdy took a step back from the demon sisters and screamed. He bent forward and his body shimmered, as if it was made of fog, and split. Suddenly there where two rowdy's, but both looked radically different. Brief trained together with Rowdy and during their training Brief had discovered Rowdy's ability to split his ghost and demon halves into two bodies. Rowdy hadn't know he could eve do it but Brief had sensed the power within him.

The drawback was that rowdy's power was also halved, divided between the two bodies. _"Fuck!"_ Brief thought. Just like with Panty and Stocking, his divided power wasn't enough to withstand the powerful weapons. Both of him where overpowered and he was forced to reform to his original body.

"Nooo!" Panty screamed as she had woken up and saw Kneesocks slash Rowdy. He sank to his knees and Kneesocks razed her blade again. There was a flash and Brief stood in front of Scanty holding her blade in his hand.

"Shit! Where the fuck did you come from?!" Kneesocks took a step back but Scanty grinned.

"Doesn't matter," Scanty said, "this time, we're prepared." She started shooting and Kneesocks came at him again. Brief dodged and leaped at Kneesocks. She blocked his hit with the Scythe and slashed him. The blade was faster than he could dodge even with his ghost-speed. Brief was hit by Scanty. The metal layer stopped the bullets but the blast tore through it. Brief stumbled a few steps back pain coursing through his body. Rage filled him and he drew every ounce of power he had more than he ever had before, more than he ever dared to.

* * *

Scanty and Kneesocks lay on the ground unconscious broken and bloody. The two powerful weapons lay in pieces around them. Brief stared at them from a couple of feet away barely holding back his rage. He felt himself slipping as he took a step forwards and razed his hand. Metal solidified around it forming it into a claw. _"Wait, stop! They're already defeated killing them isn't right!"_ A voice in the back of his head said. The rational part, the part that was holding him together but it was getting smaller.

Just as he was about to strike another voice spoke in his head, this time it was Stockings'. _"Don't do this. This isn't who you are Brief."_ With that voice came a surge of strength and he was able to reign in his fury and return to normal. His eyes changed from almost all red back to green and his claws gone. He walked to the crashed car and saw Stocking had been looking at him the whole time. _"I guess now I'll find out how she feels about all this."_

"Stocking are you okay? Are you hurt?" Brief asked as he reached for Stocking. Stocking suddenly came out of her shocked state as Brief came closer. Images of the scene she had just witnessed when brief lost all control and all but annihilated Scanty and Stocking. It was scary seeing Brief like that. When he reached for her she backed away and looked at him with fear in her eyes. The hand dropped and Stocking looked up seeing guilt but most of all hurt in his eyes.

Brief took a step away from her not wanting to scare her even more. She was scare, no terrified of her and that hurt him more than anything. It was the thing he feared the most and why he had been so hesitant to tell her.

"I'm sorry. I…I understand. Don't worry and don't be scared you won't have to see me again," Brief tried to smile but it was too hard, "Don't worry Stocking, okay. Just…just be happy."

He turned and looked over at Panty who was next to Rowdy looking very worried.

"Are you two alright?"

"Y…Yes I'm fine" Panty said not looking away from Rowdy.

"Brief," Rowdy said worry and desperation evident in his voice, "They…they have my sister." Brief looked at the spot where Scanty and Kneesocks had been just a moment ago but he only saw the scattered pieces of their broken weapons.

"I'll take care of it," Brief said, "look after Stocking for me will you?" Rowdy nodded as he looked from me to Stocking and back to me.

"I'm sorry Brief" he said sadly.

"It's okay." Brief said with a small sad smile and he walked away.

Stocking watched as Brief turned away from her and talked to Rowdy. Something to do with his sister, she didn't really pay attention. As Brief got further away from her, she was filled with dread. It was only when she heard Rowdy say he was sorry for Brief that a horrifying thought filled her. Brief was going to leave because she was scared.

"It's okay." She heard Brief say and panic filled her. She stood up and reached for him.

"Wait! Brief stop!" but she was too late he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update but I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times until it finally felt sort of right. on top of that it's a pretty long chapter compared to the rest.

I could have stopped halfway but i really wanted to get the fight done.

-I-

Deus Orion: thanks, bet you can't wait now even more. hehe...

KML: Panty: "Maybe their ugly faces attract flying objects, how the fuck should I know?! heh... I guess I'm just so good I can't _not_ hit them, _Grin._" _"Why the fuck does that happen? kind of the some way that red rug always hits Geekboy in the back...Ah whatever who cares."_

-I-

Tanks again for all the reviews and Don't hesitate to leave one for whatever reason.

I will try to have the next chapter up in a few days but it depends on how long it will be.

Until next chapter, DTY


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"God dammit! She still won't let me in." Panty said as she stomped down the stairs. Rowdy sighed and took out his phone but laid it down again after seeing no new messages.

"Give her time." He said exasperated. He hadn't slept much the past couple of days and it showed. It had been two days since Brief left them and they hadn't heard from him since. Stocking had been locked in her room since they got home two days ago and had been crying almost nonstop.

Panty was pacing the room, cursing while kicking things sending them flying through the room.

"Pants could you stop that? I know you're worried but destroying the house isn't helping." Rowdy said and grinned at her although the grin looked forced and tired.

"I'm not worried! I'm just fuckin' annoyed. She's such a little whiny bitch!" Panty fumed.

"Stop that, you can't lie to me Panty. Everyone else may believe you don't but I know you care. I am the master of lying after all." He said jokingly.

Panty sighed and collapsed into the sofa. "It's all Geekboys' fault! Angels don't change everybody knows that but he…He did it anyway!" Panty almost shook with anger. "And then he just fuckin' left?! Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Rowdy sighed again, Panty had been like this for the last two days. Panty stopped mid-sentence in her rant at the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

Panty opened the door and looked at a girl around her age. She was a bit shorter than Panty but taller than Stocking. Her skin was almost red and her black hair and purple eyes seemed familiar.

"Who are…" Panty's question was cut short by Rowdy who pushed past her and hugged the girl.

"Lacey!" Rowdy yelled ecstatic. Panty's eyes stared at the girl, Lacey, and Rowdy. _"What the fuck?! Who the fuck is that girl and how does Rowdy know her?"_ A surge of jealousy rushed through Panty until Rowdy turned to her and explained.

"Panty this is my half sister Lacey. Lacey this is Panty, how did you escape?"

"Uh, someone named Brief helped me," she turned searching for something, "he was here just a moment ago." She said frowning.

* * *

■▬ 1 day ago, 1 day after the fight ▬■

"Hello Thumbscrew." Thumbscrew jumps nearly three feet in the air, impressive given his size, and turn around.

"I have a few questions I need answered." Brief says. Thumbscrew narrows his eyes and takes a step back.

"How did you get here? And how did you find me?" he snaps.

"you're not the only one that can use the shadows Thumbscrew. I can't use them as well as you can off course but I can get around." Brief chuckles. Thumbscrew's eyes widen showing fear and he unconsciously takes another step back.

"That…It's not…You…You shouldn't be able to do that." Thumbscrew looks around franticly searching for a way to escape.

The little demon takes one step but Brief moves faster than he can follow and grabs him by the neck. Brief razes him in the air his hands still around Thumbscrew's throat.

"Try to escape again and I break your legs got it?" his voice low an calm but full of malevolence and Briefs' eyes are red for an instant. Than his eyes return to normal and Brief sets Thumbscrew back on the ground.

"You had questions?" Thumbscrew asks his voice even raspier then before.

"Yes, let's start with these." Brief shows him a couple of metal objects. They are the pieces of the broken weapons from Scanty and Kneesocks, which had almost killed Panty, Stocking, Rowdy and Brief. Thumbscrew examines them for a moment.

"Yes, these are the extremely powerful anti-angel weapons. They have the capability of copying the power of any ghost it comes into contact with, although it can only posses one power at once any given moment." Brief frowns sensing a familiarity in its ability.

"How can they do that?" he asks.

"They have that ability because they have been made using the power of the Hells-Monkey. I know this because I'm the one that made then using your hair. Nothing personnel, it was just business." He says as anger flashes across Briefs face. _"I need to say calm. I still need him after that I'll deal with him."_

"Fine! Now there are two other things I need. Firstly Scanty and Kneesocks are holding the sister of Rowdy Mayhem prisoner, I need to find her."

"Oh, you mean Backstab as he is known Among his colleagues. His sister would be Lacey Mayhem, I do know where she is but you won't be able to go there using the shadows." Thumbscrew explains looking a bit more relaxed after seeing that Brief wasn't going to rip his head of his body and stuff it down his neck.

"Take me there. You will answer my last question on the way." Thumbscrew led Brief out of the building and through the urban maze of Daten City.

* * *

■▬ Present ▬■

After making sure Lacey was alright, at least not physically hurt, Rowdy led her to Panty's room to give her some rest. Stocking had managed to stop crying and agreed to come out of her room to meet Lacey. Panty, Stocking and Rowdy now sat on the sofa and the two angels where focused on Rowdy waiting for answers.

"Did you have to give her my room?" Panty said annoyed.

"What can't handle sleeping on the sofa little princess?" rowdy mocked, "Stocking's room was locked and I'm not letting her sleep on the sofa after what she went true. And don't say she could stay in Garter's room, that place gives me the creeps." Rowdy says as Panty opens her mouth to protest and she quickly shuts it though still grumbling.

"Lacey is my half sister," Rowdy continued ignoring Panty, "She's half demon and half human. We used to work together as a team doing whatever we could get paid for, until two years ago. Scanty managed to capture Lacey when I was in the midst of fighting this ugly fucker of a demon. I would often be the distraction and Lacey would stay hidden because she's not as strong as I am."

"Because she's half human?" Stocking asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes and that's also why Scanty could capture her because her powers are limited. They held her captive and forced me work for them." Rowdy looked at the angels and decided to tell everything now that he had begun.

"A few months ago Scanty ordered me to go to Daten High to," he looked at Panty, "to spy on the two of you and Brief. At first I didn't care. I thought that anyone who was associated with Scanty would be just as bad but then I got to know you. For the first time in my life I was actually accepted by people besides my sister. And I…" Rowdy lowered his head.

I'm sorry Panty. I'm sorry Stocking. I never wanted to do that in the first place and if I had known what would have happened…" he stayed quit.

"It's okay Rowdy, they had your sister I understand," Stocking said and Rowdy looked at her surprised, "You're still my friend. I'm tired now so I'm going back to bed." Stocking left and Panty shrugged, her way of showing that she and Rowdy were okay.

* * *

Stocking was sleeping, Panty away to vent some of her frustration on some poor bastard and Lacey was exploring the church searching for some food. That left Rowdy lying once again lazily on the sofa. _"I swear if I spend any more time on this sofa, it will shape to my ass. Or maybe my ass will shape to the sofa. What if no other sofa will be comfortable after that? Would I just have to buy the same one or does it have to be this specific one?" _Rowdy's wandering train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off.

"You have the immense pleasure of speaking to Rowdy Mayhem, enjoy and make it worth my time." Rowdy said when he answered the phone.

"Rowdy, it's Brief" Rowdy instantly became serious and listened intently, "I'm sorry I haven't called before but I was sort of in the middle of something." Briefs tone was low, almost but not quite a whisper.

"Yea I kinda figured. Still I was worried man, you okay?" Rowdy asked.

"I'm fine, how is Lacey doing? She looked okay when I dropped her off but…"

"She's alright considering all she went through in the last two years. She won't talk about what happened though, how you managed to get her out I mean." Rowdy said almost making it a question.

"hmm, guess I scared her a bit…"

"Brief, what the hell happened? How did you…"

"I need to go," Brief cut him off.

"Brief wait! You need to fuckin' listen, Stocking…" Rowdy said urgently.

"No you listen! I was scared to but never of them even when I was just a weak kid. I wanted to help to be there and protect her and now she's scared of me."

"But…" Rowdy tried.

"I know she probably didn't mean it but I saw the fear in her eyes, Rowdy. After all I did and when through for her…"

"…Fuck! Just don't disappear on me okay! Everybody is goddamn worried and it's freaking me the fuck out."

"Fine, I'll call you," Brief said after a moment, "Don't tell Stocking I called." And he hung up.

"Rouwy, you want pancakes?" Lacey asked from the kitchen using that nickname for him she had used since childhood.

"Yea sure." Rowdy walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Ohayou Panty. Ohayou Stocking." Garterbelt greeted as he walked in the church. He stopped at the sight of Panty, Rowdy and Lacey sitting at the dining table eating pancakes.

"Where the fuck have you been fuckin' priest!?" Panty yelled at him spraying pieces of pancake on his face. Garterbelt ignored Panty and wiped the spit from his face before turning to Rowdy.

"First explain who you two are and then what is going on." Garterbelt commanded calmly.

After Rowdy explained, with some help from Panty, what happened nobody said anything for a while.

"I leave you angels alone for less than a week and you have caused more trouble than I have seen in five decades." Garter sighed. "Rowdy, you and your sister can stay here at least until you're out of danger. Panty! Get Stocking, you've still got a job to do." Grumbling and cursing in protest Panty went upstairs to get Stocking who had been unusually quiet for the last couple of hours.

* * *

The tears had stopped for a while now and Stocking was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. Images and thoughts running through her mind that would not go away. She was an angel, a being that was worshipped and loved. But in the end everyone left her.

It hurt too much, she loved him and then he left her and it was her own fault. It wasn't worth the pain anymore, not feeling was easier. Stocking decided to bury emotions, to not feel to keep out the pain. It was easier that way.

* * *

"Gart, let me go with them. I have powers to I can help." Rowdy said.

"No. you're staying here. I appreciate what you have done so far and trust that you mean well but I don't know how your powers react to other ghosts or how they work. I can't take that risk."

"Fuck!" Rowdy yelled and sat down again in defeat.

"What about Brief then, Garty?" Lacey asked. If Garterbelt was surprised by Lacey's attitude or nickname for him he didn't show it.

"There may be more going on than just the Hells-Monkey." Garterbelt said frowning. "Lacey, I want you to tell me exactly what happened when Brief rescued you."

Lacey's smile fell and she sat down. "A…Alright. I had woken up in the afternoon. I saw that Kneesocks had brought me lunch, Kneesocks always gave me pudding so I know I had been her. Then I heard them arguing."

■▬ Flashback ▬■

_The cell was mostly white. With three white concrete walls and one glass wall that was also a sliding door. Outside Lacey could hear the thudding sound of footsteps coming closer. "Scanty, enough!" Kneesocks yelled grabbing Scanty's arm, "Lacey has done nothing wrong!" Scanty ripped her arm free and shoved Kneesocks away._

_"She's alive that's reason enough! And since when are you on first name basis with tat freak?!" Kneesocks stepped in front of her blocking her way to Lacey's cell. "Harming her won't bring Brief or Rowdy back!"_

_There was a loud crash and the building shook. _

_"He's here! Get out of the way!" Scanty's angry voice was laced with panic. Their voices were close now almost in view of the glass wall. "You give more about that abomination than your own sister?! Get out of my way!" Lacey heard Kneesocks scream followed by a loud thud. _

_"Kneesocks!" Lacey yelled. Footsteps once again came closer until Scanty was in front of the glass wall. It slid open and Scanty game in she grabbed Lacey. She was being dragged towards the stairs where she saw Kneesocks laying against the wall. _

_"Noo! Kneesocks!" Lacey struggled against Scanty and another loud crash reverberated through the shaking building, the sound much closer this time._

_Scanty had dragged Lacey al the way to the stairs leading to the roof when Brief appeared at the other end of the hallway. Lacey had never seen anything so fierce and terrifying before. Most terrifying of all were his eyes, blazing with power and anger._

_"You can't harm me, you can't risk I'll hurt her." Scanty said with a grin on her face. When Brief didn't react and kept moving towards them Scanty took a step back._

_"Stop or I'll…" one moment Scanty was talking and then Lacey blinked. Suddenly Brief was beside her and Scanty against the wall, Lacey was unsure if she was dead or unconscious._

_Lacey took a step back from Brief terrified._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. Rowdy send me to get you out." Brief picked her up, carrying her bridal style. _

_"No wait Kneesocks she…"_

_"Kneesocks is unconscious but she'll be fine. We need to hurry." Brief stepped and the world flashed past Lacey stopping at an unfamiliar church. Brief knocked on the door and ran off_

_"Wait get Kneesocks…" she called after him but he was already gone._

■▬ Flashback End ▬■

Panty glanced over at Stocking from behind the wheel. It had taken her a good ten minutes of pounding on the door and cursing to get Stocking to come out of her room. She hadn't said a word when Panty they were going after a ghost but had simple followed Panty to the car. Panty was worried and consequently angry and annoyed. She had yelled at Stocking but no matter what she did Stocking didn't react.

They arrived at the warehouse where the ghost was supposed to be. Posters advertising various concerts and events were plastered on the walls. Panty recognized the place, some of the best parties and concerts were held here. She went inside with Stocking following her still with the same vacant expression on her face.

Some people rushed past them coving their ears. _"The music isn't that bad."_ Panty thought as they moved to the main stage. There they saw the ghost. He was on stage and he was playing his guitar to pieces if it had be a normal one that is. Two of his hands worked the strings, one the neck of the guitar and the last hand raised with the middle two fingers folded and the rest stretched. On the floor before the stage people were lying on the ground with their hands over their ears. The sound the ghost produced with his guitar was ear-splitting.

With weapons raised both angels ran towards the ghost. It noticed them and threw razor sharp guitar picks at them. Panty shot at the guitar but the ghost deflected the shots using his hair. Stocking rushed to him and slashed at him. Her blade was blocked by the raised guitar which the ghost continued to play. Stocking slashed again and again going into a frenzy. She cut through the tough hair and hacked away at the guitar. With an aggressive yell Stocking blocked two of his arms and kicked through the guitar.

The guitar broke in half and the full force of the kick landed on the ghost's chest. He screamed and smashed into the far wall. Panty rushed to Stocking. _"What the hell was that? I've never seen Stocking like this."_ Stocking stood there panting with her eyes wide and frantic. Stocking screamed again and threw her katana impaling the ghost and turning him to dust. Stocking walked away without so much as a glance at the nine heaven coins that clanked on the floor.

* * *

Garterbelt sat down behind his desk and started to work.

"Garterbelt" Garterbelt looked up and saw Brief coming out of the shadows of a corner of the room.

"Brief? how did you get here?" Garterbelt asked.

"The shadows," was all Brief said to Garterbelt's question. Garterbelt looked at Brief with a frown and concern etched on his face.

"Garterbeld, you told me once that the Hells-Monkey is more than only the key to hell. You asked me if I could handle that." Brief looked at him with determined eyes.

"I have discovered what can be done with it and it's too dangerous. You know more about the Hells-Monkey than anyone else, is there a way to take the powers away?" Garterbelt didn't speak apparently thinking.

"Not that I know off. It's a part of you like your arms or your blood, It's not like draining a battery." Brief's eyes were still locked on Garterbelt but his eyes had grown cold and hard.

"I understand" he said coldly and turned to the corned were he appeared from.

"There is one more thing Brief," Garterbelt said stopping Brief in his tracks, "The things I have heard you do. The way you move through the shadows, you shouldn't be able to do that even with the Hells-Monkey."

"What does that mean Garter?" Brief asked calmly.

"I don't know yet." Brief nodded after a moment and stepped in the shadow

* * *

Name: Lacey Mayhem.

Race: Half human/half demon.

Gender: Female

Appearance: Black shoulder length hair, 5.1 ft, slightly reddish skin, purple eyes.

Ability: Above human strength, can make herself partly incorporeal making weapons pass through her harmlessly.

Weapon: Saber

Death: -

Occupation: Assassin

Defeated by: -

* * *

Name: Metal Freak

Race: Ghost

Gender: Male

Appearance: Human shaped body with 4 arms, black hair longer than himself, long tongue and a red tattoo of a skull on his back that changes according to his expression. .

Ability: Throw razor sharp guitar picks, create sound waves that damage the hearing and brain, can vary the length of his tongue and hair and use them like arms.

Death: Was crowd-surfed off a cliff

Occupation: Former failed lead singer of metal band.

Defeated by: Stocking

Heaven Coins: 9

* * *

**A/N:** This update took the longest so far, my apology's for that. I was kind of stuck on this chapter and had to basically rewrite it 4 times until I was somewhat satisfied.

-I-

Deus Orion: thanks, I'll try to update soon (pray I don't get stuck again XD)

KML: Me: you're welcome. Panty: just be glad I didn't kick anything in your face.

Me: anyway...I guess you now know how Brief took it.

Enderkiller77:Thank you, always great to hear!

Creeves59:Thanks, it was a hard one to get right, although this one was even harder. I sort of can't wait myself. I have things panned out but somehow it always changes as I write.

-I-

Thanks again to everyone who has left a review.

I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Until next chapter, DTY


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Stocking was walking the empty hallways to her next class. She wasn't hungry, she never was anymore. She had left the cafeteria to go to her next class early. It had been eight days since Brief had left and three since Stocking started going to school again. Stocking knew they worried about her but they shouldn't. She was fine. So she didn't eat or sleep much, she kept herself busy with school or ghost hunting and every day the wall around her emotions grew bigger.

Suddenly she stopped walking. This was because her path was blocked. The massive form of Dwayne Davo looked down at her with small angry eyes. Stocking stared back with eyes that held no emotion.  
"I need to get to my next class Dwayne." She said, her voice held no emotion.

"I don't think so. You see Scanty is pretty pissed at you and your friends. My reputation has dropped a little the past few weeks." He said with a smug grin on his face. Stocking continued to stare.

"None of your little buddy's are here to help you so when you see that little four-eyed loser tell him to…"

* * *

Panty walked through the empty hallway assuming Stocking had left to go to class early as she had done the days before. Muttering about how unfair it was that she had to give up her lunch time to go after stocking she didn't notice the commotion. Until Dwayne came barrelling down the hallway, skidding and scraping over the floor. She saw Stocking walking calmly to her next class.

"You know what your problem is Dwayne?" Panty Said to Dwayne's unmoving shape.

"You're too stupid to understand when you have lost and too arrogant to realize when someone is stronger than you." Panty walked after Stocking.

Rowdy was getting nervous. Panty was once again telling how she saw Dwayne getting ass-kicked by Stocking but he wasn't paying attention. Lacey had gone when Rowdy was at school and she still wasn't back even though it was already getting dark. He couldn't take it anymore and decided to go search for her.

"Panty, I'm going to find Lacey. Keep an eye out for Stocking."

* * *

"Why the fuck would I do that?" she said clearly annoyed he had interrupted her. Rowdy knew arguing would only make her more annoyed so he glared at her and walked out the church.

After an hour and a half he had found her at the park. _"Who the hell goes to the park at...,"_ Rowdy looked at his watch, _"One thirty at night?!"_ But then Lacey had always been a bit weird. There was another person with her and Rowdy approached carefully. The park was poorly lit and Rowdy could not see who the figure beside Lacey was. They moved closer and Rowdy watched rooted to the spot where he hid. They wrapped their arms around one another and kissed.

The two apparently said their goodbyes and Lacey started walking in Rowdy's direction. He was released from his paralysed state and ran back to the church.

Lacey had snuck back inside and into her room. She closed the door as quietly as she could and turned on the light. She had to suppress a yelp as she suddenly saw Rowdy sitting on her bed.

"Hi sis, fun night?" Rowdy said angrily. She wasn't really surprised to see him but she hadn't expected him to wait in her bedroom.

"Uh…I…I was with a friend." She replied weakly.

"And you couldn't call or text or leave a god-damn note to let me know?" Rowdy was mad but he was being so unreasonable and Lacey felt her own temper rising.

"Look, you have me locked inside this church for days. I'm grateful I can stay here but I'm sick of feeling like a fuckin' prisoner!" Rowdy started to protest but Lacey cut him off.

"No listen, I know you just want me to be safe but I can take care of myself," her tone softened, "I was just with a friend Rowdy, I promise I'll let you know from now on but you can't keep me locked up." Despite how ditzy and naïve Lacey sometimes acted Rowdy knew she was tough and smart. Lacey had been his partner for years and often underestimated her. Rowdy sighed and agreed.

* * *

"Rowdy" Panty said quietly. Panty and Stocking had just come back from another mission and Panty had been fuming. After a while she had calmed down and slumped down next to Rowdy.

"I'm worried about Stocking and I don't know what the fuck to do. I'm not good with feelings and stuff. I don't know how to fix this." Rowdy listened to her, Panty rarely opened up like this and it was best not to interrupt her.

"It's not just that she doesn't talk. It's…it's the fighting. It's like she goes into a frenzy. She takes it all on her own, I try to help but she doesn't let me. She'll die like this Rowdy. What do I do?"

"I don't think there is much we can do. You can talk to her but if she doesn't listen…" Rowdy once again glanced at his phone. Ever since Brief had called it had become a habit. Brief never called or texted and when Rowdy had tried a couple of days before but he could reach Brief's phone.

* * *

Kneesocks paced her room. Scanty had been dealt with for now but she was still worried. Their father had heard what happened and was furious with Scanty for letting it get all out of control and especially for losing against the angels again. Kneesocks had been punished to of course but Scanty had been the one to go out of control.

Kneesocks sat down and sighed. She was tired, tired of her sister and her selfishness tired of her controlling father and tired of the person everybody forced her to be. She knew her sister had problems but she had enough of watching her destroy everything around her without realizing what she really wanted. Kneesocks grabbed her phone and left the mansion. There was one person who knew the real her.

* * *

Panty came in to her room. She hadn't knocked, no one did anymore she wouldn't answer anyway.

"Stocking, you need to stop." Panty had said.

"Stop what?" Stocking had replied confused.

"You need to stop ignoring everyone and trying to get yourself killed fighting." Panty said a bit of anger seeping in her voice.

"I'm fine Panty, you don't need to worry about me." Stocking didn't understand why no one believed her. She had stopped crying and hurting so why did they insist she wasn't alright.

"Brief fucking left! And you're acting like a motherfuckin' zombie! You're not fuckin' fine!"

"He left, I cried, and now I'm fine." Stocking replied emotionless. Panty turned around and opened the door.

"You're not the only fuckin' one that cares for Brief, did you ever think about that?" Panty said angrily but not yelling anymore. She slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

The last seven days had been hard. Brief felt every minute of it as he took the last steps the door. Brief had rescued Lacey but at the same time Thumbscrew had escaped. He could use the shadows like no other so finding him had been hard. Brief had seen where the demons came from.

He spent seven days in the place that was as close to hell you could come without actually dying before he found him. He had almost laughed when he heard Thumbscrew was at a hotel right across from the mayor's house, the place where Scanty and Kneesocks lived. Brief opened the door, unsurprised that is wasn't locked, and stepped inside.

* * *

Lacey was nervous, she had been all day. She would come today and Lacey wasn't sure how Rowdy would react. It would have been easier not to tell Rowdy but they had both decided that they had to. He would find out eventually and she meant too much to Lacey to not tell him.

She sighed as she stood before the door working up the courage to ring the bell. _"This won't work," _she thought to herself trying to hold back the tears, _"how could it after all I've done?" _She knew it wouldn't work and it was breaking her heart. She took another deep breath and rang the bell.

Lacey suddenly realized she hadn't even told Rowdy that anyone would be coming. Lacey went a bit pale as disastrous situations raced through her mind and then the doorbell rang. Lacey almost fell down the stairs in her hurry and arrived just as her brother opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Do you have a death-wish?!" Rowdy yelled at Kneesocks.

"She's here for me!" Lacey yelled before Kneesocks could reply and Lacey went to stand between Rowdy and Kneesocks.

"What!?" Rowdy roared.

"Kneesocks is who I've been seeing every time I went outside," Rowdy frowned confusion mixing with his anger, "Kneesocks is my girlfriend, Rowdy." Lacey awaited his reaction and didn't have to wait long.

Rowdy processed the information and his confusion disappeared being replaced by more anger. "What the hell! After all that bitch has done too us! How can you, did she threaten you?" by now Lacey was seething with anger and Kneesocks was nearly crying.

"I…I should go." Kneesocks chocked out between barely contained sobs.

"No say here! Rowdy, Shut up!" Lacey led Kneesocks to the sofa and grabbed Rowdy's arm. "Kneesocks, my brother and I need to have a talk. Please stay here for a moment." She led Rowdy out of the room.

"What the fuck Lacey!" Rowdy began but Lacey interrupted.

"No! You know nothing about her or what me and her. So shut up and listen for a fuckin' moment. Kneesocks has had a difficult life just as we. When I was held captive she was the only one that was nice, that cared about me." Rowdy opened his mouth to object but Lacey glared at him and he closed his mouth again.

"I know you fought and did everything you could for me and I'm grateful for that but you weren't there. You don't know how Kneesocks protected me from Scanty's rage. Comforted me when the loneliness became too much. She's the only reason I made it through those two years." Lacey's tone softened as she continued. "After you stood up to Scanty she was out of control with rage and she was going to kill me. Kneesocks nearly died protecting me against her sister, Rowdy. I love her and you can't stop me from seeing her."

Rowdy's anger had subsided but he was still unsure. "Rowdy do you trust me?"

"Yes of course." Rowdy replied without hesitation.

"Then at least hear her out."

"Alright."

* * *

Scanty sat on the sofa next to Lacey facing Rowdy, Panty and Stocking. "Look I know you all hate me and I don't expect you to believe me but I'm going to be honest. I'm not like my sister. I don't really care about all the stuff between heaven and hell. I may dislike you two," Kneesocks gestured at Panty and Stocking, "But I never wanted to fight. My father forced me and my sister too. My sister started enjoying it while I never did. I had to pretend or face my father who would make every day hell. Pretending was only slightly better but then came Lacey."

Kneesocks looked at Lacey and her eyes brightened. "I couldn't pretend with her. She was true to herself and was the first to try to see the real me instead of expecting me to be something." Kneesocks turned her gaze back to the three across from her. "I know we will never be friends and maybe you will always hate me but I love Lacey. I would do anything for her even try to be friends but all I ask is a truce. Not for me but for her." Kneesocks waited for their decision and looked down.

Stocking was the first to react and she let out a sob. Everyone was shocked to see she was crying.

"I…I trust Lacey s…so if you…if you make her happy the…then let nothing sta…stand in your way." Stocking managed to say between sobs. She gave a quick hug to a perplexed Kneesocks and ran to her room.

Panty glared at her for a few moments more before she sighed and relaxed. "Fuck it. Everything is already weird as fuck, why not this. Just keep Scanty away and ease up on the rules fetish and we'll be fine." Kneesocks gave her a trembling smile and looked at Rowdy.

"Alright." He finally said. "I'm not going to go against this but if you fucking hurt her I swear there won't be enough to fucking bury you." Kneesocks gulped and nodded.

"I would never intentionally hurt her."

* * *

Once again Brief stepped from the shadows into Garterbelt's study. Garterbelt was Brief's last hope.

"Hi Brief." Garterbelt greeted him without looking up from the book he was studying.

"Hi Garterbelt, have you found a way to get rid of the Hells-Monkey?"

"No Brief I'm sorry. I don't think there is a way other than just killing you. I have found out some other things." Brief hadn't exacted that.

"About what?"

"First answer me this: how did your mother look?" this seemed like a weird question but Brief answered eager to know what Garterbelt had discovered.

"Uh. She had blonde hair, freckles, she was just a bit shorter than average and always smiling." Brief smiled remembering his mom, he missed her.

"And her eyes, were they the same as yours?"

"Yea, where is this going Garterbelt?"

"you know the Hells-Monkey is inherited through the male line of your family right?" Brief nodded, "Well just like the Hells-Monkey is the key to hell, there also exists a key to heaven. Sometimes called the Holy-Phoenix or the Emerald-Key it is inherited like the Hells-Monkey only through the female line."

Brief was now listening wide-eyed to Garterbelt. _"A key to heaven?! Is it just as powerful as the Hells-Monkey? Who has it and what does it have to do with my mom…he's not saying that…"_

"This was done so that no one person could ever have both keys." Garterbelt continued, "I suspect you inherited the Hells-Monkey from your father and the Holy-Phoenix from your mother. Although it should not become fully active I'm not actually sure. The keys should repel each other like angels and demons do. This has never happened before."

Brief was speechless for a moment. He needed to think about what this meant so he thanked Garterbelt and left.

_"The key to heaven… That is the reason I can move through the shadows like that. But it doesn't help me get rid of the Hells-Monkey."_ Brief let out a frustrated sigh. Every time he thinks he understands everything, something else happens.

* * *

A/N: yeah so it's been a while since the last update. I was writing chapter by chapter before this but as I was nearing the end I found it best to write to the end. next chapter will be the last one, and I'll upload it in the next couple of days.

-I-

Enderkiller77: Thanks! I hope you liked this one too.

KML: Yes and this one too sorry about that but the next one will be very soon!  
He, and believe me I had to dodge plenty, hehe.

Guest: I do try but this story doesn't have a Beta and within a large text it's easy to miss something. But if you, or anybody, see any mistakes I will correct them.

Guest: I do think she worries and would want to help. but I don't think she would unless there is danger on global of at least international scale. also Panty and Stocking were sent to earth as a punishment so any suffering they do would be part of that.

-I-

I'm as always grateful for everyone who took the time to write a review.  
Please leave a review.

Only more chapter!, Desmond5tiny


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Scanty stepped into the hotel-room and spotted Thumbscrew near the window.

"Thumbscrew, do you have it?" Scanty crossed the room to stand beside him and looked down on the short demon.

"Yes of course." He replied in his screechy voice. He moved to a nearby table to reveal a gun similar to the one he had mode before. There were a few differences though. It had only a single barrel instead of three and it was a menacing red with black. It was overall smaller than the one before but had a wider barrel and no means of aiming evident.

"It's single use only after which the gun itself will come apart. Shoot as close to the target as possible." Thumbscrew explained.

"So this will make Rowdy fight against Panty and Stocking? What does it do?" Scanty asked.

"Yes. It will force the ghost side to take over and enhance it. Furthermore with the samples I got from the broken gun parts I infused it with the powers of the Hells-Monkey. He will be able to use the powers of all the ghosts he has ever been into contact with as well as strengthen his own." answered Thumbscrew with a smug sneer.

"Perfect." Scanty replied.

* * *

Rowdy had somewhat come to terms with Kneesocks and Lacey over the last couple of days. The first few days were awkward but Stocking had surprisingly warmed up to Kneesocks very fast and Kneesocks felt more comfortable after that. Kneesocks was definitely different when Scanty or her father weren't around. She was less mean, didn't care that much what Panty or Stocking did and was a bit more relaxed about the rules thing. It was clear she cared a lot about Lacey.

Brief had called him the day before and Rowdy had told him how Stocking was doing and what had happened with Scanty. He didn't tell about Lacey and Kneesocks as he thought Brief had enough to deal with.

"Lacey, what are you doing?" Rowdy asked. Lacey had been concentrated on Stocking laptop for a few hours now and it was unusual for her to be that focused on something for so long.

"Searching for a new place." She scribbled something down. "I like it here but it was always meant to be temporary. And it would be fun to have a place of our own." She said cheerily. "We could make the place pretty and put fun stuff in it. Oh! We could put in a slide instead of stairs!.."

Rowdy chuckled as Lacey rambled on. Garterbelt had sent Panty and Stocking to deal with a ghost and Rowdy wondered if they were alright. Stocking had been a bit more like herself lately but she still had that look in her eyes. At first all you could see was emptiness like she was dead but now it was like she was burning. It wasn't just about what had happened last time between Stocking and Brief but Rowdy didn't know her well enough to help and Panty didn't handle stuff like that well.

A car arrived with squealing tires interrupting Rowdy's thoughts and Stocking burst into the room. Her eyes were wide as she hurriedly approached Rowdy.

"Rowdy, it's Panty." Instantly Rowdy went rigid. "I…I don't know what happened, I…She was behind me and…I didn't…" Stocking went on and dragged Rowdy the car. "She didn't wake up and…" They stopped and Rowdy saw Panty lying unconscious in the back of the car soaked in blood.

"Lacey, get Garterbelt here, now." Rowdy said as he went to pick Panty up from the car. He lay Panty down on the sofa and saw Stocking who was shaking. Rowdy was desperately trying to remain calm and Stocking wasn't making it easier. Lacey returned with Garterbelt who said Panty was fine and had at most a minor concussion.

Rowdy sighed with relief and looked over at stocking who had stopped shaking. Stocking was relieved. _"Thank god she's alright. Everyone is fine, it's all fine. But it's not all fine is it?"_ The emotions she had put behind walls were braking free and she was feeling the hole that Brief left more than ever. With what almost happened with Panty because of her, she couldn't deal with all of it. She ran.

"Shit!" cursed Rowdy, "Lacey look after Panty, okay?"

"Sure." She replied, not quite back to her usual cheery self, and Rowdy ran after Stocking.

* * *

Brief was watching the church from across the street lost in thought. Once again he remembered what Thumbscrew had said to him. _"The only way to remove the powers from your body is to transfer them to a new host but this will also drain your life along with it. You will die."_ Later he went to Garterbelt who pretty much confirmed

He saw Stocking drive with breakneck speed to the church and ran out of it again a few minutes later. Brief arrived 2 days ago to speak with Garterbelt and had moved to one of the buildings across from it which was empty. He had been trying to decide what to do. He wanted to go back desperately so but not if it hurt Stocking. He couldn't help to question if it would be better if he was gone from their lives.

He saw Rowdy go after Stocking and shortly after Panty too. Brief figured they would make sure Stocking was alright and he went to the church. He knocked on the door, he could use the shadows but he didn't want to give Lacey a heart attack. Lacey gave a yelp and let him in too surprised to say anything else.

"Uh hi again Lacey, I hope I didn't scare you too much. Not really a great first impression." He smiled.

"No uh that's alright. You saved me so thanks sooo much!" she said cheerily a big smile frowning on her own face. Than Brief saw the sofa was drenched in red and he went pale.

"Is that…"

"What? No! No, it's just ketchup." Lacey hastily answered.

"Ketchup?" Brief questioned.

"Yea apparently Panty had crashed into a hotdog cart or something and got covered." Lacey explained. Brief frowned still confused.

"So why was Stocking so upset?"

"They were fighting some ghost and…"Lacey trailed off as someone banged on the door. She opened it and Kneesocks stormed inside only to stop abruptly as she caught sight of Brief. Brief looked from her to Lacey and back.

"So I'm guessing a lot happened since…" Kneesocks interrupted him.

"There is no time for this. Brief we'll talk about that later but please listen now. Scanty has slipped away from under fathers nose and I'm almost certain she's after Panty, Stocking and Rowdy. I know my sister and she feels as if she has lost everything and it's their fault."

* * *

Panty caught up with Stocking and Rowdy just outside the park which Stocking had been running towards without even realizing it.

"What the hell is going on?! Stocking why'd you run away?"

"I…I just…"

"Well this is just perfect!" All three turned and saw Scanty walking towards them from the park. Panty reacted first and drew her guns. Scanty deflected her shots with her own guns. She shot back with her left gun driving Panty back. At the same time she ran towards Rowdy.

Stocking was reacting slowly and had only just grabbed her katanas as she watched Scanty jump Rowdy. Panty saw Scanty put her second gun against his chest. It was strange like the one in their fight before only slightly different. Scanty pulled the trigger and the shot was deafening.

Rowdy felt the gun at his chest, the barrel large and heavy. He heard the shot and then pain flooded him. It burned through his veins and his vision went red then black.

* * *

"Lacey call Garterbelt." Brief said as they climbed into the car. "Kneesocks, talk."

"Eh, well first thing is you have to understand Scanty is a…difficult person especially for herself. Like me father forced her to fight. She wanted father's approval and she made herself what he wanted her to be. Now she lost everyone she cares about, it hurts and she doesn't know why. She blames Panty and Stocking as she has always done." The drive didn't take long as the others were on foot.

* * *

"Rowdy!" Scanty yelled. The moment she had shot him she knew she had made a mistake. She merely had wanted him back to how he had been. Fighting with her against Panty and Stocking. But this wasn't Rowdy; this was a being of pure burning hatred. Rowdy's gaze locked on Panty and he moved to her. Panty was still shocked from Rowdy being shot and was slow to react.

"Rowdy, stop. What happened to you?" Panty asked with growing concern and fear. Rowdy was holding a large one-handed sword with saw like teeth on one side. He leaped, aiming to strike Panty but Stocking had recovered enough to incept him.

Their swords clashed and the force threw Stocking back until she was beside Panty.

"Panty, I don't think Rowdy is in control anymore." Panty looked at her for a moment and then she grabbed her guns and stood up.

"No he is still in there. He isn't that fuckin' weak." Rowdy advanced on them once again.

Scanty watched as the two angels tried to take Rowdy down. Rowdy's speed increased and he slipped past Stocking. He grabbed Panty and pushed off against the ground. Stocking and Scanty were for a moment astonished to see Rowdy was flying.

Panty tried to fight him of but his grip was to strong. Rowdy razed Panty up and threw her down. She crashed into a wall and slid down bleeding and unmoving. _"This isn't Rowdy. What…What have I done!"_ Scanty thought to herself horrified. She ran to Rowdy and grabbed his arm.

"Rowdy stop! This isn't you. This isn't how it was supposed to go!" Rowdy glanced over his shoulder at her and ripped his arm out of her grasp before hitting her. She slid a few feet over the ground and was stunned by the blow for a few moments.

* * *

Brief, Lacey and Kneesocks found the angels and Rowdy and immediately shot into action. Brief first went to the motionless Panty and found her injured and unconscious but alive. Lacey and Kneesocks ran towards the ongoing fight and Kneesocks stopped beside Scanty.

"Sis, what did you do?" Scanty was crying and had never looked so defeated and distraught.

"I…It wasn't supposed to…He is out of control Kneesocks." Kneesocks quickly turned and saw Lacey running towards a rage and hate fueled Rowdy.

Stocking was on her last legs. It had taken everything she had just to fend him off. _"Brief, I need you."_ Lacey suddenly jumped in front of Rowdy. _"No! What is she doing? He'll kill her!"_

"Rowdy stop! What are you doing? Panty and Stocking are our friends!"

Kneesocks ran to Lacey as fast as she could and jumped in between.

"Kneesocks noooo!" Scanty yelled.

Kneesocks gasped as Rowdy stabbed his sword through her. The sword slid out of her and she fell into Lacey's arms.

"Kneesocks, no! don't die, please don't die!" Tears streamed down her face and she was holding Kneesocks tight as if trying to hold onto her life. Kneesocks smiled at her.

"I always have to…get you out of trouble don't I?" She whispered.

* * *

Rowdy had stopped for a moment but was once again direction his rage to the nearest person, Lacey. Brief had more power raging through him then he had ever had before. He tackled Rowdy smashing him through a three. Rowdy got to his feet. He was now standing in the middle of the park. They stared at each other and Brief took the time to examine Rowdy.

He hadn't simple gone to his ghost form. His eyes where literally blazing, energy coursing out of them like fire. Instead of the dark charcoal color his skin was now almost completely black. It had a soft red gleam as is reflected the ghostly energy that was surrounding his form. Combined with near shark like teeth and hands formed into claws he looked monstrous.

Rowdy growled and he threw a ball of fire towards Brief. caught off guard he ducked and narrowly escaped a face full of fire. Brief stepped forward now more cautious. He made a spear by freezing liquid metal and threw it at Rowdy. He evaded with a speed that matched Brief, no it was even faster! He dashed towards Brief who sidestepped and attempted to hit him with a shaking fist. Rowdy jumped to evade, threw a needle-like spear at him and landed a few feet away.

Meanwhile Brief had formed two orbs of freezing nitrogen and flung them at Rowdy. _"Fireballs? Two can play that game."_ Passed through his mind as he saw that the freezing orbs had struck temporarily pinning Rowdy. Brief jumped and send power to his hand. Rowdy broke loose and Brief struck the ground. The ground shook with tremors and Rowdy flew into the air throwing another needle. It struck Brief in the shoulder and came out the other side.

"Fuck! That's just not fair!" Brief exclaimed pulling out the needle. Rowdy took off with blinding speed heading straight for Brief. Brief threw a few more spears into the air but Rowdy easily dodged them. Rowdy flew into Brief and Brief crashed through two trees before slamming into a third and sliding down. _"Fuck that hurt!"_ no sooner had he stood up and Rowdy punched him through the tree. Heat overwhelmed him and he looked down to see Rowdy had molten the protective metal shell.

Rowdy's sword was blazing now and Brief molded one just like his spears earlier. Rowdy sliced it in half and cut Brief deep. Brief was breathing heavy and slumped to one knee still refusing to give up. Rowdy kicked his head and Brief collapsed. He lay slowly bleeding out without the strength to get up again. Rowdy approached him sword raised for the kill and then he felt a hand gripping his shoulder.

"Get up!" Stocking said to him, "Brief you can do this and you have to get up now." Brief lay his hand on top of Stocking's and gasped. Inside he felt a surge of power. He felt it before when he nearly went out of control and it had given him the strength to come back. He felt it stronger now and not only in him but also Stocking. Suddenly he understood what he had to do. He gripped Stocking's hand and locked eyes with her again. "Thanks, it'll be alright now." Brief said and then he reached out. He reached out with his power to Stockings and drew it in.

Power filled him unlike before. It was entirely different from the Hells-Monkey, lighter somehow but just as powerful. It was the Emerald-Phoenix, the key to heaven. The two sources of power combined to something more than its sum. His wound closed, he scanned for Rowdy and pushed of.

All energy left Stocking and she slumped into a seating position against a tree. She had watched dumbfounded as Brief transformed before her eyes. His wound had closed and fatigue left him. The red ring that appeared around his irises when he used the powers of the Hells-Monkey disappeared and instead his eyes blazed with and emerald fire brighter then Rowdy's. His hair became white and angel-wings appeared on his back seemingly made from of green energy. Brief stood up and held a sword; it was a white two-sided one-handed long sword.

Brief pushed off and flew directly towards Rowdy. Rowdy threw another needle that was followed by a trail of fire. Brief was flying towards it one moment and the he was behind it. Stocking was bewildered until she remembered where she had seen it before, the TV-ghost that could teleport himself. Brief had smashed Rowdy's sword to pieces with his own and had worn him down.

Rowdy started towards him again but Brief was impossibly fast. He kneed him in the chin and punched him in the gut. He grabbed Rowdy's arm and hurled him to the ground. The ground shook as he crashed into it creating a crater from the force. Brief landed beside him and grabed his now blazing white emerald sword.

"Wait! Brief don't kill him!" Lacey yelled, "Please the real Rowdy is still in there. Help him." Brief stared at her and contemplated for a moment before nodding and lowering his sword. He thought back at what Thumbscrew had said to him earlier and he knew what he had to do to help his friend. _"The only way to remove the powers from your body is to transfer them to a new host but this will also drain your life along with it. You will die."_

Brief was surprisingly calm an okay with what he was about to do. He turned to Stocking and looked at her as if for the last time. "I'm sorry." he said to her with a sad smile.

With one hand he held Rowdy up by his shoulder and the other he placed on her chest. He gathered power from within him and let it flow into Rowdy. Rowdy began struggling and shimmering. Brief thrust hand to the side and Rowdy split. Brief kept pouring his strength into the two Rowdy's until his vision blurred into black and he felt himself fall to the ground.

* * *

Stocking saw Brief lift Rowdy up and put his hand on his chest. A moment later his hand moved to the right fast. Rowdy was pulled apart. It was like Brief had ripped the ghost part out of Rowdy. Brief stood upright for a few moments more and then he collapsed. Immediately Stocking rushed to him.

"Brief!" He looked like his normal self again. Rowdy and Ghost-Rowdy looked to be doing fine. Brief on the other hand was pale. He was barely breathing. Stocking tried to move him but she was too exhausted and he was too heavy.

Stocking ran to were Panty lay. She knelt down next to her.

"P…Panty, wake up! Wake up!" she yelled lightly slapping her cheek. Panty's eyes sprang open. She sat up and looked at the devastation around them.

"Where is Rowdy?" she asked.

"I…I think he's okay but it's Brief Panty. I…I think he's…We need to get him to a hospital or something."

"Brief?! When did he get here? Is he wounded?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe." Stocking was starting to panic. Panty stood up and started limping towards the crater where the boys lay.

"What happened?" Panty asked?

"W…Well, one moment he was fine. He did something to help Rowdy and then he collapsed."

"Call Garterbelt." said Panty. Stocking was taken aback and actually faltered in her step for a moment. She was surprised not only because Panty actually said something logical and helpful but also that she didn't think of it herself.

Both Rowdy's opened their eyes. Rowdy sat up while Ghost-Rowdy scrambled around clawing at the ground and screaming. Everyone looked at him then Stocking spoke.

"Panty, help me get Brief in the car then help Lacey whit the Rowdy's." Panty glanced at Ghost-Rowdy and then back at Stocking.

"He is a screaming mess, Stocking. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know?! We don't have time for that now!"

Stocking didn't have time to think about anything else but Brief and she called Garterbelt as soon as they got him in the car. She listened for a while to his instructions. They put Rowdy and Brief in the car and drove to the hospital. Stocking grabbed Brief hugging him.

"Brief, please hang on. Don't…don't leave me again." Stocking chocked out between sobs.

* * *

Brief opened his eyes and stared at a florescent lighted ceiling. _"What the fuck? This isn't hell it doesn't smell as bad. I hope this isn't heaven. If it is I understand why Panty wants to stay on earth."_ Brief looked around and found himself in a hospital. His movement stirred Stocking who had been sleeping slumped in a chair with her head on his bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggy from sleep. They stared at each other for a moment before Stocking yelped and jumped him, she hugged him like he was the last pudding on sale.

Suddenly she let go and started hitting him on the chest.

"Stupid idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"St…Stocking, stop." Brief croaked out but Stocking ignored him.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Brief grabbed her hands to stop her from pounding on his chest.

"Could you please stop and tell me why you're hitting me?" Brief asked. This wasn't exactly the reaction he had expected to him being alive. Stocking slumped back in the chair defeated.

"Idiot, doing something so dangerous."

"I'm sorry." Brief said. Stocking looked at him angrily.

"I hadn't heard from you in months!"

"I'm sorry." Brief said again guiltily.

"I thought so long it was all my fault."

"I'm…"

"Idiot! Coming back after all that time and the only thing you say before almost getting yourself killed is 'I'm sorry'!" Stocking was breathing heavily and standing fists shaking.

"Brief you stupid senseless idiot! 'I'm sorry'. I'm sorry for what? For leaving? For coming back? For nearly dying? For what!?" Stocking nearly screamed.

"Yes, all of it. I'm sorr…"

"Stop saying you're sorry!"

"Than what I'm I supposed to do?" asked Brief softly. He didn't know what he could do. There wasn't anything he could do. Stocking hated him and Brief couldn't blame her.

"What?" Stocking had mumbled something he couldn't make out.

"Beg me to take you back, you moron!" Stocking hit his chest again and buried her face in his chest. Brief's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Y..You d…don't hate me?" he stammered, "why? You should hate me. Why would you take me back? You deserve so much better than me. I'm not good enough."

"Who are you to decide you're not good enough for me? Why wouldn't you be? Because you're kind, smart, brave? Because when I'm lost you're the one that finds me or because you love me for who I am and not what I am?" Stocking finished softly. Brief stared perplexed at Stocking who still wasn't looking at him.

"Really? You…you'll take me back?" Stocking looked up.

"…No" Stocking said and she saw hurt growing in his eyes. "Beg me." She smiled mischievously. Brief let out a sigh of relief and grinned back.

"Stocking could you find it in your heart to forgive me for being a selfish idiot? And if by some miracle you do, would you please, please, please take me back?" Brief said in a soft husky voice and his face got closer to Stocking's with every 'please' he said.

"Only if you promise me two things." Stocking still spoke with the same playfulness as before but there was seriousness in her eyes.

"First is we will tackle every problem together from now on. Secondly don't ever think you're not good enough for me. Don't treat me like some perfect celestial being but as a person and let me decide that for myself." Stocking had inched away from him.

"I'll never keep anything for you again Stocking I promise. And it was always who you are and not what you are that made me fall for you." Stocking looked at him with teary eyes and smiled the widest smile Brief had ever seen on her. Stocking flung herself at him and kissed him passionately.

They heard a couch and only then realized Garterbelt and Panty had been watching.

"W…When did you…How long…" Stuttered Stocking embarrassed as her face flushed scarlet.

"Well you weren't exactly quit when you were beating him like a raw steak." Panty teased.

"Hi Panty, how is Rowdy and…the other Rowdy?" Brief asked.

"Rowdy is still being a pussy about being half human like Lacey but otherwise fine. Rowdy took care of the other Rowdy himself. He said he wanted to 'defeat his own demons' or whatever." Panty shrugged like she didn't acre. Brief knew different and smiled.

"And how is Lacey?"

"Still shaken up of course. She's with Kneesocks now but she said she's visit later."

"Kneesocks?" Brief replied confused "She didn't die?"

"No, Scanty got skewered first so Kneesocks was just slowly bleeding out." Said Panty, never one to be subtle.

Brief and Garterbelt talked a bit. They came to the conclusion Brief had survived thanks to being in possession of two keys. He had gotten enough power in Rowdy to stabilize the split without depleting his own energy. After that they left and he was alone again with Stocking. He looked at her and smiled. He would never know how everything had worked out so unimaginably great. Suddenly Stocking grinned at him.

"What is it?" Brief asked razing an eyebrow.

"I think there is one more thing I need before I can forgive you." Stocking's tone had become serious.

"Something else? What is it?" Brief said anxious.

"Can you still make those cookies?" Stocking said grinning even wider than before. Brief laughed and pulled her closer.

* * *

A/N: It's over! Finally finished after 21 chapters. This was only supposed to be around 10 chapter from the start since it was my first fic and all. Guess I got a little carried away, hehe. I learned a lot from making this story. There are many things I would do differently if I would write this again now but I'm very happy with how the story itself has turned out.

I want to thank every single one who favorited, followed and reviewed this. It gave me the motivation to keep writing and coming up with new stuff. I also want to thank everyone who read this.

-I-

creeves59: Here was your big finalé, I hope you liked it.

-I-

Thanks again for reading and I hope you'll ear more of my stories when I publish them.

Please leave a review, I'd like to know what you thought about the overall story and about the ending.

Until the next story, Desmond5tiny


End file.
